ROTS, Book II: A Fate Changed
by Jason McCracken
Summary: Relive Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals in novel form...part two. Maxim, Selan, Guy, and Dekar set out once again on a journey to protect the world and those close to them.
1. Here We Go Again

NOTICE: This is the second book in the Rise of the Sinistrals (ROTS) novelization. Most of you probably already have, but read the first "book" of that series (entitled "Testing the Waters") first if you want it to make more sense. 

**Chapter One:  
Here We Go Again**

All through the night Maxim and Selan raced towards the lighthouse north of town. Emotions battled within them as little was said. Their silence, perhaps, was unfortunate for neither encouraged the other and their hearts were not protected from the corruption that attacked their thoughts. Anger, fear, bitterness and wrath were at work.

One might suspect that the weather would be stormy as well in order to parallel the situation they were in, just like it happens in most stories, but I will not take that liberty here. The night was clear and warm. Maxim and Selan paid little attention to it, however, and understandably so.

And so they came to the northern lighthouse. Their hearts froze as they saw this pinnacle stretch towards the sky from a piece of rock that jutted into the calm sea. It appeared dark to them that night. It had been made to warn of danger to those on the sea, not to see the dangers that came upon it from its own shore. Still, it's light pierced the open sea with its hope of rescue.

And so they rushed to the lighthouse and then up its flight of stairs. They could not remember how many stairs they climbed, nor how many rooms they passed by without seeing their child, but they ended up near the top of the lighthouse and saw Jeros lying in a cradle at the far end of the room without anyone else around.

Perhaps the thought of this being an obvious trap should have crossed their minds and lead them to more caution, but Selan only thought of bringing her son into her arms and started to rush towards him. Of course, a figure, Idura, appeared before her blocking her path to the child.

"Don't move. I can reach Jeros much quicker than you can," Idura threatened and Selan could only follow his directions, reluctantly. Maxim then slowly came to his wife's side. "The proud parents are here, I see…"

"Is Jeros okay?" Selan asked, concerned for her son's well-being.

"Don't worry, your child is just fine…for now, at least," Idura said as another smirk curled his mouth.

"What did my son ever do to you?" Selan screamed out (acting much more like a mother than perhaps a commander would at this point).

"Nothing, I must admit. But I am under orders from a certain Someone to ensure that your bloodline ends, Maxim." At that a defiant cry came from the little boy, so close to Idura's grasping hands.

"My…bloodline," Maxim wondered aloud.

"We don't really need to talk in depth, now do we? I'm not much for small talk. Although, it must pain you both to feel so helpless when your child's life hangs in the balance. Not only that, but you, Maxim, are the reason that this child's life will be taken from it."

Selan took a quick step towards Jeros and his captor, but Idura put a hand on the baby and yelled, "Don't move! His fate will be grim no matter what you do, but one step more and you will be haunted by this image for the rest of your days!"

Both Maxim and Selan were confident that Idura did not stand a chance against them, but would they be quick enough to save their son at the same time? His protection must come first, whatever game Idura was playing. So they relaxed their stance once again. And so Idura let go of the child.

Selan's mind raced, but she felt helpless, a feeling she was not accustomed to. Here was a child, entrusted into her care, at the mercy of another person, while she could only watch--watch and hope. All Maxim could think to do was to cry out within his mind, to pray for some sort of wisdom.

Idura began to laugh once again, saying: "How amusing it is to watch you both struggle like this. You have no control over the fate of one that you claim to love so much. You're not as powerful as you would have others believe, it seems. Well, it is getting late and…"

But he was cut off as a flash moved past him. As he looked down at where the child had been he saw nothing and then turned in disbelief towards Maxim and Selan, who were a bit stunned as well.

That quickly turned to relief when Iris appeared next to their side, Jeros safely within her arms. Selan cradled Jeros, comforting the frightened child within her arms and by her soothing words. Meanwhile, Maxim turned his attention towards Idura.

Idura had just enough time to draw his thin sabre, but in two strokes Maxim had thrown it from his hand, knocked him down, and positioned his own sword at Idura's throat, rage coursing throughout his muscles. Iris was watching to see what would happen next and Selan finally looked up, began to say something, and then stopped before the words came.

"You would show no mercy, but you shall receive it, Idura. Tell whoever sent your sordid soul that he has failed. And that while he tries to hide behind others, I'm coming to end this now; I'm coming for him," Maxim said before adding, "Now, leave!"

Idura scrambled to his feet and when he was at a safer distance he dusted himself off, straightened up, and shouted, "That will be the only mercy shown between us, Maxim, I assure you of that" and then vanished from the room.

Maxim then went to check on Jeros and Selan. "Is he alright, Selan?"

"Yes, honey, he seems to be all right, except being a little frightened," Selan answered back.

"I doubt that will last long in your arms, Selan," Maxim offered as he hugged them both close, planting a kiss upon Jeros' forehead, as the young child was falling into sleep, comforted once again.

"Iris…," Maxim said as he bowed before her. "Once again I am in your debt. I will never be able to repay you."

"Good to see you again, too, Sir Maxim," the dark haired lady said as she slightly bowed her head to Maxim.

"What is going on, Iris? I had my journey just like you said I would. I've met people and trouble in many places. I defeated Gades and brought peace to the world. Or so I thought. What is it now that Idura is talking about? Who is his boss and what does he want? You said that I was meant to fight Gades and I defeated him. Why did this not stop there?" Maxim asked of her, as Selan kept turning her attention from Maxim to Jeros to Iris.

"You did fight Gades and defeat him. But, your fate has changed. If you had died when you defeated Gades, peace would have returned to the world. But you survived, you married and now you have a descendant. You were meant to die in that tower, but I…" However, Iris could not finish her sentence; she seemed too distraught. Maxim was confused by this, for Iris was never short on composure.

"I was meant to die?…" Maxim tried to interject, lost within Iris' words.

Regaining herself Iris continued, however, "The flow of time is changing. Even I cannot see where it is leading us and what is to come. I can assure you that it is time for you to go. No later than the first of the month. What Gades brought upon this world is but the first drop. The smell of rain before the storm rages. To protect your loved ones, you must fight again."

"But who?" Maxim asked. "Is there someone stronger than Gades?"

"If in fact you have the power to change your fate, you will one day find out that truth, Maxim," Iris responded in her usual, mysterious fashion.

"And I don't suppose that you can offer me any guidance on where to go or what to do next?" Maxim wondered.

"Good-bye," Iris said and then vanished from the room. Maxim even wondered if Iris would want to tell him anything, if she could. There was something distant about her this time.

"I'm going with you, honey," Selan quickly said, anticipating Maxim's concern.

"No, you cannot. You must stay with our son. It's different this time, now that we have a child. His safety is our responsibility foremost. I must go to protect you and Jeros, but you must stay here and protect him," Maxim said in his best authoritative voice.

"Lower your voice, Maxim," his wife warned him as their son slept. "If I were an ordinary mother I could wait with our son for you to come back. But you know better than anyone else that I am different and that I just can't do that. I know how to fight. I want to fight. And you are going to need my help."

"But we cannot take him with us. And who knows how long it would be before we return…if we even do," Maxim said with hope in his eyes, still knowing what his wife would do. She did not fulfill that hope after only a slight pause.

"I cannot live in fear and regret, and I cannot leave you, that much I know. I can't just wait for destruction to come upon us, eating its way through others first, hoping that it has had its fill when it reaches our borders," Selan said as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "But…"

"But what?" Maxim asked as her held her and his son close within his arms, never wanting to let go.

"We will come back to Jeros and lead a quiet life in a world at peace, Maxim," Selan smiled as she nestled her head into Maxim's neck, their sleeping boy between them.

"Why do I ever think for a split-second that I can stop you once your mind is made up? If only we knew where to go next and how to keep Jeros safe," Maxim thought out loud.

"Must we leave him, honey," Selan said gently looking at her son. "There must be a way to bring him with us, while keeping him safe…" she offered with the hope that she knew would not stand.

"Both him and us would be more unsafe if we took him along, however differently I would wish it so," Maxim answered. "I love you, Selan. Right now I don't really understand everything either, and I know but a part of that which stabs at the heart of a mother upon leaving her child. My mind says that it doesn't make sense…all that we are doing, but we know, deep down, this is the right choice."

------------------------------

"Auntie, you are the only one I can trust in looking after Jeros for me," Selan said with a hint of concern etched in her eyes. "You raised me most of my life and I know you share that love for Jeros as well."

"Don't worry about Jeros; of course I will do this if you feel you must leave him. But, why you, Selan?" Selan's aunt, Tejal said brushing a piece of black hair that had fallen in her face. "Why do you have to fight, again?"

"My fate is tied to that of Maxim's, Auntie," the commander responded.

"My only hope at Jeros' birth was for you to have the ordinary happiness of a mother, you know," Auntie responded as she grasped both of Selan's hands and smiled at the woman before her. "I see the resolution in your face, though. I have come to realize the burden you feel for those you fight for. It is a way you show your love. And so, I will be happy to watch over Jeros and do what I have been blessed to do. I will take care of Jeros as if he were my own just as I did you, my precious Selan."

"Thank you, Auntie. I'm counting on you," Selan said as they shared an embrace. "You will need to get away from Parcelyte for awhile. I don't think Jeros is safe here. I was thinking you could travel to Armour Island across the south bay and stay there for awhile. I am sending my best soldier, Trystan, to travel with you and to protect you both. But you should travel as common folk, and…"

"We'll be safe, I'm sure, child and we can work out the details in a little bit, you need some time with Jeros, I can tell," Auntie responded, trying still to calm Selan as she had done so many times in her childhood panics that usually involved verbal ramblings.

"I know," Lady Selan said as she let out a sigh. "It's just easy to worry. I'm going to miss Jeros so much."

"Well, he gives you both a great reason to come back safely."

---------------------------------

_"Knock, knock"_ came the sound from the front door. Maxim was busy with Jeros, who was sitting on both of his biceps, as if they were a riding horse bouncing up and down. So, Selan opened the door, only to be surprised by the familiar faces of two knights on the other side. She welcomed them in, which also included an extra blessing for Maxim, whose arms were quickly growing tired of Jeros' new game.

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice a new threat bigger than Gades making a move?" the familiar voice of Sir Guy of Tanbel boomed. "Or that we wouldn't want a part in it?"

"Greetings, Sir Guy and Sir Dekar," Selan interrupted them with proper hospitality. "Please come in and have a seat," she added as she offered them hugs and a kiss of greeting as well.

Maxim walked over and after handing Jeros off to his mother, planted two hearty hugs on his fellow warriors. "Long time, no see, boys!" he exclaimed.

"Peace be with you both," Dekar offered back.

"Now, let us provide you with some rest and you can provide us with some tales before the talk turns too serious, Guy," Selan recommended.

"How is the "Vanquisher of Gades" doing these days, Maxim?" Guy asked the more humble warrior of the three.

"You know I hate that title, oh great Titan of Tanbel, Sir Guy," Maxim jabbed back.

"I've always liked the sound of that," Guy bellowed back, trimmed with laughter.

They were gathered around the dinner table, full to their stomachs with cooking and laughter, when Guy decided it was a good time to bring up the topic he had greeted them with.

"Yes, but this one is not be your fight. Our son, Jeros, was kidnapped and almost killed at this new threat's request and so we will stop at nothing to protect Jeros and the world which he will grow up in. Your swords (and yes, your axe) would be of great help, but I will not ask you to leave your homes again," Maxim called out.

"First off, they are all my fight, Sir Maxim," Guy quipped back. "Second off, did you not help me when Hilda was kidnapped? And thirdly, let me tell you something. I'm not going for you. I'm going because of those in my life that I have to protect. This goes beyond Jeros, Maxim."

"I've heard that you still haven't married that someone of yours to protect. I mean, talk about slow," Sir Dekar offered with a laugh.

"Ha, what do you know about love anyway, Dekar? You don't even have a girlfriend!" Guy retorted back.

Proudly, Dekar answered, "My love is my sword!"

"Painful," Guy responded, raising one eyebrow.

"Count me in," Dekar yelled to Maxim as he pounded the table in front of them with the palm of his hand, causing their drinks to slosh within their cups and the silverware to clank against the plates laid before them, housing the remains of a just-finished meal.

"Who do you have to protect, Dekar?" Guy asked with a smile.

"Family, friends, and those I have never met before who can not protect themselves, Sir Guy," Dekar answered with all seriousness in his voice, which was a rare feat for the warrior.

"I must say, fellows, this is exactly how I had hoped that it would turn out," Selan added.

"So where are we off to, Maxim?" Dekar asked, turning his attention to the red-headed warrior once again.

"There's no point even arguing, is there honey?" Maxim asked his wife. "I was hoping you and Guy might have an idea on that," Maxim answered with a smile as the two other men broke out in laughter.

"Just like old times, I see," Guy bellowed.

"Well, Bound intelligence has heard rumblings of activity on the Ustark Continent. Not just the usual rumblings, either. Strange things are happening. Beasts are growing out of control in some of the remote places, many people say. It might be worth checking out. Ships sail there from Aleyn all the time," Dekar of Bound Kingdom shared.

---------------------------------

I cannot bring myself to describe the moment of departure for Maxim and Selan from their child, Jeros. It would break your heart upon hearing the first sentence of that sad time, and even now it weighs upon mine, heavily. It is something that goes far beyond any words strung together and is best left for those who have experienced something similar. Yet, all they would do, after coming together to discuss such an experience, is nod to each other. And so, I will simply nod and let him who understands nod back.

Maxim dried the tears of Selan as he held her body close to his, while all four warriors awaited the departure of the ferry to Aleyn. You could see the settlement in the distance, to the northern side across the River Agghys. After the ferry ride one followed a dirt road towards the town, all the time white-capped peaks from the Unicorn mountains.

They were so named because of the snowy-white color year round, as well as the long, narrow peak that extended from the western edge of the mountain range. Local stories of the mythical beast galloping through the forests, and even reaching the outskirts of towns were very plentiful.

And so the ferry departed Parcelyte to cross the Agghys. Selan lay her head against Maxim's shoulder, exhausted from the struggle within her against leaving her son. Maxim was lost in thought, perhaps towards his precious son, towards his battles with Gades on their previous journey, and perhaps towards the unknown future once again, but most probably a mixture of them all. While Guy and Dekar had staked out a small area towards the right side of the rig, had their swords drawn and were ready to duel once again. Dekar had just invented a new, "unbeatable" move that he would not stop blabbering about, whereas Guy was intent on shutting him up.

Author's Notes

Not much changed from the game...I had Guy and Dekar come to Maxim and Selan's home instead of the couple starting on their quest and the two guys meeting them at the forest shrine. Everything else was just expanding upon the game, with some personal details (of course) placed in the story.

AngelSpreckles...I had actually debated whether to do FOD before this or not...since that was my first intro to the Lufia world and I loved it. I did write some chapters to that game a long time ago. There is a long way to go before I get to that point of the Lufia story, though.


	2. On Ships and Legends

**Chapter Two: On Ships and Legends**

"Every ship sunk?" Guy exclaimed upon hearing the reason from the sailor in the ship-less port. "How is that possible?"

The group had reached the town of Aleyn by following the dirt road from the ferry. It was a small town, surprisingly quiet for this time of year. The spring had recently thawed these northern ports, so the seas should have been at their busiest as nations across the Northern Sea warmed up to trade with each other once again. Yet not a single ship was in harbor when they arrived. The whole town had a melancholy feel about it, as if the winter had come once again all too quickly. They had found this sailor seated on a bench overlooking the empty Sea.

"A strange guy, tall he was, came from out of nowhere and simply sank all of the ships. No one saw how exactly, but it was just him. He is a powerful sorceror. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Our trade with the Ustark Continent will take a tremendous hit from this. It is halted. One can only hope that the fleet upon the seas and in port at Narcysus and the neighboring sea towns escaped this tragedy or all of our trade is lost. It will take the whole year to replace half of these ships," the sailor continued.

"So there is no way to reach Narcysus, then?" Dekar asked the man.

"No one risks the open sea except by the narrow route which runs from Aleyn to Narcysus. Nor are most ships on this continent seaworthy of such a voyage, if they were not destroyed as well. It will take months to build the first ship," the sailor, obviously discouraged, answered.

"We are so sorry to hear of your loss and the loss of everyone here, Sir. You have my assurance that King Airin of Parcelyte will help in any way that he can for your recovery," Lady Selan offered as she placed a hand on the sailor's shoulder.

"You must be Lady Selan. What they say is true: both your use of words and your beauty far surpass that which is spoken of them. Thank you for your kindness and Good King Airin's. He has helped us Aleynians many times for which we are forever indebted," the sailor smiled back. "Jyad is the master shipbuilder here. He lives half a mile down on the right of this lane," he said pointing to the street just to their left. "He would be the one to talk to. Thank you, again and enjoy your stay, Lady Selan," at which he bowed low and then added, "and you, Good Sir Knights. I must be off myself. Should you need any further help, my house is at the end of Roblyn Road."

So the sailor left the four warriors, now confused on how to help the town and its people, as well as how they were going to reach Ustark.

"We have no such ships in Parcelyte that could make the trip, nor do I know anyone who does," said Maxim.

"Bound is landlocked, with no need for ships," Dekar offered.

"So are we," Guy agreed, "but you know that some people in Sundletan have ships that could cross the sea. The question is whether or not we could convince them to allow us to use them, or if we have the finances they would most certainly require."

"King Airin would undoubtedly take care of any such expense," Selan presented.

"Yet it would take many weeks to first make contact with Sundletan and then just as long, barring storms, for the ship to arrive here. There must be a quicker way. Iris said that we should leave no later than the first of the month, and this would set us far behind that schedule. We should speak to this Jyad and see if anything comes of it," Maxim reasoned.

"We could swim," Dekar offered.

"I don't think you would make it there with the rest of us, Sir Dekar," Guy remarked back.

"I'll give you a day's head start, swim to Narcysus, back here, then to Narcysus again and still beat you," Dekar responded.

"You couldn't even…" Guy began before Selan interrupted the two. "Argue as we walk, if you can do both at the same time."

------------------------------

The inside of the shipbuilder's house was simply decorated in the typical Aleynian fashion. Their life was on the sea and so their homes reflected that. Not only wooden carvings (that showed great craftsmenship) shaped like sea animals, wooden miniature boats, and soft muted colors, but also trinkets that came from the various foreign ports that Jyad must have visited in his travels.

"I love these ships, Jyad, they are so intricately carved," Lady Selan commented.

"Thank you, M' Lady. Most of them were carved by my father. He was a tremendously skilled craftsman, much more than I could ever become," Jyad replied. "Do make yourselves at home. Perhaps you would like some tea and bread?"

"Yes, that would be most welcome," Selan answered before any cruder responses could be uttered from the knights' mouths.

After they all had settled down into the sitting room with tea and buttered toast in front of them, Maxim began to tell Jyad of their plight. "A sailor by the docks told us that you were the man in charge here when it comes to the business of ships, is this right?"

"There's not much left to be in charge over, now" Jyad offered. "A lot of people are going to be hurt by this. I just can't understand the cruelty of some people. Well, I wonder if this person is a human or not. I'm more like to say this is like that one y'all defeated, of the 'Sinistral' race, I guess he was called. As if we didn't have enough cruelty with just humans and beasts."

"It is for that very reason we have come here, to seek passage across the Sea, Mr. Jyad," Maxim said in response. "We believe the Sinistrals have not yet been defeated, that there is more of them then the one called Gades, and we are tracking them down."

"Bound intelligence sources have guided us to the Ustark Continent, so we must seek a ship to take us across," Dekar added.

"I see, Sir Dekar and Sir Maxim," said Jyad. "I wish there were many more souls like yours around these parts. Perhaps it takes a tragedy to find such people with the resolve to do what you are undertaking. I admire that. So, how do you think I can help you?"

"Do you know of any ships that may have survived, or know of someone who would give us passage?" Guy asked the gentleman.

"I know of no completed ships that have survived anywhere near here. I have my suspicions that those on the sea and in port at Narcysus were also destroyed. There was a malicious purpose behind this attack that I doubt would be left half-done. Even my precious Margos was lost. That was the first ship that my father let me help him build, and it had stood the test of time until now. But time had nothing to do with its destruction." Here the spirits of the four warriors were lowered.

"However, you may soon be in luck. I have actually been working on another ship, built from scratch myself. Well, I've had others help out some, but it's close to being done. Luckily, it was not touched, and therefore probably unknown to our attacker. Not to mention, unknown to most people here. I would be happy to help," Jyad happily told them.

"That's great! How close are you to finishing?" Lady Selan asked him.

"A few more days or a week at most, if I also did not have the responsibility of managing the chaos here and if the wood was here. I'm torn between our two causes, Sirs and M' Lady," Jyad said, visibly conflicted in his thoughts.

"There must be a way we can help each other," Maxim told the kind-hearted shipbuilder.

"You will soon have the help of King Airin of Parcelyte, as well. He is like a father to me, and I know he will help in anyway that he can, Jyad," Selan told him.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Now, here is the biggest problem, I think. Truly, and perhaps this is selfish of me, but my heart is here with my people foremost. Yet, I need some more phantom wood to finish the ship so you can sail," Jyad explained.

"Phantom wood?" Guy inquired.

"Yes, there is a tree that grows on the slopes of those slopes," he said, pointing to the northern, white-capped mountain range. "The Phantom Tree grows in part of this forest alone. It's light and strong, ideal for ships. I need just a little more wood to be able to complete the ship. It would be the first of its kind, so it is experimental, but I have no doubts that it will work, and that it will outsail any ship of the world's fastest fleet."

After a few moments of silence, Jyad had come up with an idea. "Perhaps, if I provide the guide, you would be able to bring back a Phantom tree to finish the ship. That way, I could stay here and tend to some things. Upon your return me and some of my men would be able to quickly finish the boat and make it seaworthy. I will need to travel to Narcysus as soon as possible and check out what has happened there (if there are any boats left) and talk to some fellows. We could take you with us, since you are going there anyway. And of course, M' Lady, any manpower and other help your King would like to provide would be greatly appreciated." Everyone agreed to his plan, as their spirits rose again.

"Is one tree all the wood you will need to finish the boat?" Selan then asked.

"Oh, yes. You haven't seen the size of a Phantom Tree, have you? The part I have finished is made from only one tree," Jyad answered. "One is almost more than you will be able to bring back, my friends," he added with a laugh.  
-----------------------------

And so it almost was. It took the four warriors, with their guide two days to reach the Phantom Tree Forest on the slopes of the Unicorn. It took them twice as long to return to town with the tremendous tree. Jyad's men got to work immediately in turning the tree into lumber, while Jyad thanked the four warriors for their kindness once again.

It was a relief to Guy and Dekar to finally be back in a civilized town and they planned on enjoying themselves the few nights they might have before the ship was completed. Jyad promised that he would have the ship done in two nights, and urged them to rest until then. Which is advice that Guy and Dekar did not heed.

"You're not thinking of going out on the town, are you?" Guy asked his fellow bachelor-knight.

"Not to show off or anything, but besides being great and all, I'm excellent at making friends," he proudly responded.

"No woman in her right mind would befriend you, especially not with a name like Hydekka," Guy knowingly jabbed at his friend who hated to be called his full name.

He held back in his response this time, however, saying, "Save it until you see what I can do, all right?" With those words, he headed into the central part of town.

Calling out to Dekar, Guy said, "Where is this confidence coming from? I've seen you fight and I know your personality, You know you've got nothing special to be proud of. But, I'd like to see you try." Guy caught up with Dekar laughing all the way as thewy traded insults back and forth.

"Typical males!" was Selan's reaction. "Well, most of them," she added as she squeezed her husband's hand. Maxim and Selan spent much of their time together trying not to think of their child, Jeros.

Two days later Maxim and Selan stood at the docks beside Jyad, who was beaming at the sight of his newly finished ship. "Just look at this beauty! It's finally done. This is the newly born Margos II"  
"It's amazing how quickly you got it done, Jyad. You're truly a master at your craft," Maxim commended him.

"It's nothing really. I mean, so many people helped me," Jyad answered, trying to be humble. "It's a piece of cake when you get to do something that you love all the time." He was all smiles now.

At that point Guy showed up at the dock, squinting his eyes a bit at the sun, appearing to have a headache. "So, it's ready, huh? What excellent timing. I think I needed a break from the party."

Right behind came Dekar, obviously in better shape. "Yeah, you just don't know how to handle the wild side of life, like I do, huh?" Dekar arrogantly said.

"First off, you don't have to talk that loud. Secondly, look who's talking! Who was it that got smacked up side his head yesterday by a new 'friend,' Guy countered.

Stammering a bit, Dekar fired back, "You don't know how strong she was. She's stronger than you will ever be, that's for sure. Anyway, she was just playing. We talked later in the night and she said she likes playing 'hard to get.'"

"Uh-huh. Sure," Guy answered not buying it at all.

"It's not strength, Dekar. She just knows how to handle a brute like you," Selan chimed in.

"In any case," Maxim said trying to bring the group back on track, "the ship is finished. When will it be ready for departure, Jyad?"

"We could leave after lunch, if you wish. There are just a few more tests we need to run, to check for possible leaks and whatnot. And then it is back on the sea, in my precious Margos."

---------------------------------

The next day's evening, the Margos II had its sails filled with an steady wind, the waves crashing beneath it. It was a very light and quick ship, and they would make excellent time if the weather would cooperate. For the moment it looked like it might give the ship a few problems, as the sky was overcast with dark-grey clouds upon the horizon. Various men worked about the boat, fixing this, cleaning that, and making small adjustments, while Maxim, Selan, Guy, Dekar, and Jyad were assembled near the aft. A large island lay to the north, slightly rising above the surface of the water into a gently-sloped mountain.

"What is that island?" Maxim asked of the ship's captain, intrigued by something about it, even though he did not know what.

"That is what we call the Ancient Cave. It doesn't look like much from the water, but when one sails close enough to its shores one can easily feel the mystery about it," Jyad answered, noticing the great curiosity peaked in Maxim as well as the lesser, yet still strong, curiosity from Selan. "But we won't be sailing any closer than we are now," he quickly added.

"Why is that?" Selan asked.

"It is a cursed island my friends. Its waters are unsafe. Many a boat has been shipwrecked upon its rocks and many a man destroyed by the greed with which the Cave calls them," he answered again.

"What do you mean?" Maxim asked this time.

"You have never heard of the legends of the Ancient Cave?" Jyad asked, thinking everyone on the Continent would have heard such stories.

"Legends? No, Captain," they answered.

"Perhaps, it is the mystery of the sea that awakens such tales within the hearts of most men…and women," he said adding the comment as he remembered the Lady whose presence he was in.

"Tales go hand in hand with sailing on the sea. So, that is a courtesy which I cannot ignore you. The first is properly called the legend of the Ancient Cave. You see, beneath that slope you see upon the island is a series of numerous interlocked caves, no one knows how many. The mouth is on the eastern side of the slope and it alone, they say, is enough to shake the courage of the mightiest men. It is a cave that is said to be older than Man himself, house of the demons of old in their great rebellion.

"The story revolves around a young king named Kekoa, who was a man of great renown among his own people. He was a great conqueror, but greed got the better of him. So much so, that he forsook his own people, including his family, for the treasures he plundered from the kingdoms of the world. He became paranoid and therefore devised a plan to hide his accumulated wealth from the greedy hands of those who opposed him.

"He came upon this island, found the cave…and some say delved deeper into the mountain, loosening the barriers keeping the most ancient of beasts from our world…and hid his treasure amidst it. However, he should have worried about the greed of his own men more, for such a leader draws men much like himself, and often tries to form them after his own image. They mutinied, killed their leader, and then turned upon themselves. Or so that story says." At this point Dekar and Guy's attentions were both attuned to Captain Jyad as well.

"Throughout the ages that have passed men have searched for these treasures until their deaths, some have come quickly and some have lingered. Some believe it was a different cave that Kekoa hid his treasure in altogether, but many have gone to those shores, scarce few return," Jyad finished.

"And men are scared of this cave, because of that?" Guy wondered. "Have men ventured onto the island in this generation?"

"None that I know of. Mystery hangs about it, even for those who do not believe the legends of King Kekoa."

"Didn't you say, 'Legends,' Mr. Jyad?" Selan asked.

"That I did, M' Lady. The more popular legend involves the great champion, Erol. This is the one that I made my dad tell me over and over again. Erol faithfully served his king for all of his days. In that time, while Erol was on errand for his king in a foreign land, there came the Great Dragon who terrorized Erol's people and killed every champion the King sent forth. This beast was said to have been a descendant of one of the ancient beasts unleashed by Kekoa's greed.

"Having heard the news of his homeland, Erol raced home to his king and his people. Once told of all that happened Erol asked of his Lord, what he would have him do. And so, having more hope and faith in Erol than any other man, the King sent Erol to find the Iris Treasures housed within the Ancient Cave. This was the fabled armor of the great Iris King of Lugh. It could withstand the attack of any beast, it is said, and the only sword that could pierce any armor that ever existed."

"Iris, huh?" Maxim mumbled to himself. He looked again at the darkening skies above the island, now covering the island with shadows. Jyad continued the story without notice.

"So, Erol and his men sailed a fortnight to this island. Their ship was wrecked upon the shore and the sea took the lives of half of his men and all of their armor and weapons. Erol had no protection and no weapons but the might of his own hands. Undaunted, he reached the mouth of the Ancient Cave and descended into its pits. Cave lead to cave, ever deeper into the heart of the island. As they descended lower and lower, they met unknown monsters and various treasures, but Erol cared only for the Iris Treasures.

"Days passed into countless weeks and months, while it felt like years. Erol was weary of his search and his life had almost left him completely. Only three of his men, who were his closest friends remained alive; the rest fell to the underground beasts.

"And then, for the first time in months they saw another man. His name was Providence and he shone bright as the sun, piercing the eyes that had grown accustomed to the dark of the Cave. He blessed Erol and offered his aid. It was within Providence's power to save Erol's life and those of his three friends, returning them to the longed-for surface, if Erol would end his quest now. Yet Erol knew that he would not have the power to defeat the Great Dragon if he did so.

"His friends were too weak to even talk, so Erol was left on his own to decide. But despite the temptation to leave the forsaken cave, saving those before his eyes, and not even knowing what had become of his people during his absence, Erol determined to follow through on his quest. He would faithfully serve his king and people unto death. Therefore, he refused the escape offered by Providence.

"Delighted at Erol's resolve and righteousness, Providence blessed him and his friends once again. They were restored in their bodies and renewed in their hearts. They were healed of all frailties and hurts and continued on their quest for the Iris treasures."

"Who was this Providence?" Maxim asked Captain Jyad.

"No one knows for sure; there is plenty of speculation, however. Some say he was a god, some say he was a man, some a sage, and some a healer. Well, many things are said about him. He shows up in plenty of other myths, too," Jyad answered.

"Anyway, the Iris Treasures were soon found. These shone every color of the rainbow, we are told, clean and bright. They numbered ten in all. First, Erol placed upon his finger the ring that is said to banish all fears. Second came the jeweled necklace which increases the strength of he who wears it. Next, Erol girded himself with the splendid armor. No sword nor arrow, it is claimed, can pierce its seamless metal, for even the Iris Sword, itself, would not damage its counterpart. He placed the helmet, crowned with the fifth treasure, the tiara, upon his head. In his right hand he held the Iris Sword, feeling its near weightless steel in his grasp. It had the power to slice through anything put within its path, if done so in the name of good, yet it could not dent the weakest armor if ones intentions were evil. The shield, made of the same pure material as the armor, impenetrable by any weapon of even Elvish craftsmanship, he held in his other hand. The wizard's staff, used to cast the greatest of spells, he wore across his back. The ninth treasure was the Pot of Truth, which when gazed upon would guide the watcher into all that is good and worthy. Yet the tenth treasure was not found with the others.

"The search continued; the men delved deeper and deeper into the cave's depths. Then they came upon an underground river that split one cave through the middle. Erol determined to swim its width first, scouting the area for any foul beasts, while his friends rested on the shore. Having made it across, still fully dressed with the Iris Treasures, he looked back to see the shadowy images of his friends off in the distance.

"As he turned back to look around him a creature like a man came into view close before him. They wrestled as Erol's friends slowly became aware of the battle that was going on. They fought long, grappling with each other thirteen thousand leagues beneath the world's surface.

"When the man saw that he was not able to overpower Erol, he struck Erol upon his knee, wrenching it beneath him. Erol's strength was gone, yet he would not concede the fight, continuing to hold the man in his arms.

"Then the man said, 'Let me go, for it is now daybreak and we have fought long and hard.' But Erol replied, 'I will not let you go unless you bless me with a gift,' as was the custom of the day. The shadowy one responded asking, 'What is the name of the one who wears the Iris Treasures?' 'Erol,' replied he.

"Erol then asked the man to tell him his name, to which the man simply replied, 'Why do you ask my name?' After a pause, which made Erol unsure whether it was an answer to his question or totally unrelated, the man continued, 'I am Lord over the kingdom of Slyme and I have both a gift and a choice to offer you. I have the power to grant you immortality.'

"'And the choice?' Erol inquired of the man. 'The choice,' the Lord of Slyme responded, 'will decide the fates of those you have come here to save and protect. You have recovered the treasures of the Iris King. You must now choose between keeping the Pot of Truth and my gift of immortality.'

"Erol thought upon it and called out to his friends for wisdom. 'If you were to live forever, Erol, nothing could destroy our people for your strength is unmatched by anyone, man or god,' was what they offered him. So, after much deliberation concerning what to do, Erol made his decision. What would you have chosen, my friends?"

Shaken from the moment, realizing once again that they sat upon a boat sailing along the sea, the interested group thought about Jyad's question more deeply. Maxim saw that the island was now far behind them, beginning to be shrouded by a deeper mist, as he thought Jyad's question over. Guy responded almost immediately, though. "The friends are right, if this Erol is as strong as the stories claim. He would never die, which means he could always protect his people. I would have chosen that."

"Truly the strongest warrior would have no need of immortality for they could not be killed by any beast or man or even gods. So, I see why you would want to choose that, Guy," Dekar answered with a smile.

"So I gather that you would have chosen the silly pot, Dekar?" Guy asked. "I forgot that you can't tell what is good from what is bad."

Knowing where this would quickly lead Selan asked Maxim what he thought, noticing the pensive appearance to his face. "Right and wrong is a lot harder than one thinks," he began in response to Selan's prompting. "Sometimes it is hard to know what is truth and where to go and what one ought to do. Wisdom is not the same thing as knowledge, my grandfather used to say. I think that Erol chose to keep the Pot of Truth to guide him in wisdom. He was not a man concerned with power or his own greatness; he just wanted to faithfully serve his king and people, not himself, like King Kekoa of the first legend. If he chose immortality and yet did not have the wisdom in how to save his people, especially from the Great Dragon, he would be the only one alive and his suffering would be great for eternity."

"You are a wise young man, Sir Maxim," Jyad applauded as Guy and Dekar were humbled by Maxim's answer. "Erol did choose the Pot for those very same reasons. The man was also well-pleased with this choice.

"'Now,' the man said to Erol, 'I have a request for you. Return here once your quest is complete, should you survive it.' Erol kneeled and promised that he would. And the man blessed him there, and then told him how to reach the surface quickly. 'A ship will be awaiting to take you to your country,' Erol was told.

"Upon the journey to the surface again Erol recounted his struggle with the shadowy man who claimed to be Lord over the Kingdom of Slyme. One of Erol's companions, Taru, who was more learned in ancient lore than any of their race, recognized that title at once. Taru told him that was an ancient name for the kingdom of the gods. Erol had wrestled with the Ancient One of Slyme, ruler of the gods. From that point on he was known as Erol Cath-Da, or one who struggled with the Ancient. The place in the cave became known as Wedd-Da, or the face of the Ancient.

"They emerged upon the surface hours later and quickly returned home upon the ship that was just as the Ancient One said it would be. Erol then sought out the dragon, guided there by the Pot of Truth, which he also used to find out the weak spot--right below the fifth rib of its left side--of the monster he hunted. Luring the dragon into the open and withstanding its fierce attack, Erol finally took its life from it. His people were saved once again and soon they prospered.

"Erol kept his promise and soon returned to the Ancient Cave, where the Ancient One awaited him. There, Erol returned the Iris Treasures and was offered immortal passage into the Kingdom of Slyme by the Ancient, which he accepted. And there ends Erol's connection to the Ancient Cave.

"Why did he return the treasure?" Dekar asked. "If I had that armor I don't think I would ever let it go."

"Erol knew that there would be other heroes in need of the armor, so he left it for future champions to find as he did. There are a few stories of those have also used it since then. They even say that it awaits a hero now."

"It would be worth exploring just to find that treasure," Dekar responded.

"And yet they say there is so much more. Those who have searched for it, it is said, have added their own treasures to its stores by their own deaths. If all the legends were true, more riches than this world has ever known are housed within its depths.

"Have you ever looked for the treasure," Guy asked, intensely interested in the story now. "That would be a worthy adventure, indeed. And the spoils would be well worth it, I would say."

"The level of greed that it would take you to and the disappoint that it would bring would not be worth it, I gather, Sir Guy," the captain offered back. "If you ask me, it's all nonsense--dreams and ghost trails. But there is something that is not right with that island and I don't sail nearer to it than this," he added.

Guy whispered to Dekar, "After all this Sinistral business is over, that Cave would not be a bad test between us, whether the treasure was there or not, eh?" To which Dekar smiled at in agreement.

More stories were passed around by the crew as those not working the night stretched and yawned and dozed off asleep.

---------------------------------

A strong wind whipped across the ship as it parted the empty sea. One could smell its salty edge, yet Jeros was the only thing on Maxim's mind. His hands grasped the wooden railing of the ship, as his hair played back and forth in front of his eyes. They were solid, unmoving eyes, fixed upon that which was not before them. The sea could make one feel as though their ship housed the only humans on the planet, in its vast emptiness. Maxim knew this to be untrue, however, more acutely than the other men that boarded the ship with him. Still, it was an uneventful journey across the Sea, now that most of the good stories had been told except the various daily duels between Guy and Dekar, where neither participant seemed to gain any advantage.

Knowing what preyed upon his mind Selan came up behind him, offering her comfort as well as sharing in his concern. They exchanged glances, yet knew there was no need for words. The agony over their separation from Jeros was hitting them hard, as they sailed long days upon the monotonous Sea.

"Land" shouted the lookout, as a sliver of land gradually began to come into view. This was their destination of Narcysus, but Maxim and Selan were not in the mood to feel excitement. Their thoughts continued to turn upon the son they had to leave behind and the torment it caused within them. They looked for escape, but found none upon the Margos II. Perhaps they would find it upon the shore.

**Author's Notes**

"A Fate Changed," which comes from a line in the game (my chapter one, here) from Iris about whether Maxim has the power to change his fate (since he was supposed to die in the battle with Gades), is the tentative title.

Obviously, I changed the whole shipbuilding thing a bit. I felt it ubsurd that Jyad could build a ship in that short of a time as the game says, and didn't care much for fighting to get the phantom tree.

Let me know what you think of including the Ancient Cave legends. Since it would make no sense for the heroes to spend months searching for this Iris treasure when the Sinistrals are on the move in "real life," I tried to turn the sidequest into myths that would evolve into what we have in the game, so that's why they are off a bit. Levels just become lower depths of caves. You can't take anything in is based on Erol not having anything on his person when he entered because of the shipwreck. He was tempted with escape from a creature called Providence...yet refused to end his quest and the certain death it would mean for his people. The Giant Jelly/Ancient Slime, I always thought was a stupid boss, so I obviously changed him...so he becomes the Ancient One of Slyme...since he just tries to heal the party in the game...he offers immortality. (Can you tell I've read Celtic mythology lately?)...and much more that I'm sure you can pick up on.

Are there supposed to be more than 10 Iris treasures? If so, what am I missing? I never really bothered with the Ancient Cave, I was more interested in saving the world once again.

I'm sure I'd re-do the story telling of this, if this was a real book, but I'm turning it in as is...I'm also thinking of expanding this into a side fan-fiction story perhaps.


	3. My Love is My Sword

Chapter Three:  
My Love is My Sword

They reached the port of Narcysus in the early afternoon of the sixth day counting from the completion of the Margos II. A misty rain greeted their entrance into town, as a veil of fog stayed behind them over the surface of the sea. To Jyad's dismay no ships were in harbor, which destroyed the moral of his men. They quietly unloaded the little bit of luggage they had brought and thanked Jyad for not only bringing them here, but his (and his men's) company as well.

"What's that sound?" Dekar asked, suddenly distracted by a soft noise that he could not make out. The others strained to listen for it, but could not hear any noise except for the water lapping up against the ship and the muffled murmur of the Margos II's crew.

"There it is again," Dekar contended, "it sounds like someone is playing a flute or something. Don't you hear it?" It still took a few moments before anyone else had heard the sound, but soon enough all heard it.

And then they saw a young woman walking towards them. As she came closer they saw a blank stare upon her face and neither did she respond to their attempts at gaining her attention. As she passed right by them they could hear her mumble the words, "I…I must go…," but then her words broke off into inaudible sounds.

"What is going on here," Guy asked aloud. "That was extremely rude."

"Which you should know all about, Guy," Dekar responded. "Only this time you are on the receiving end of it." And as they began to bicker back and forth like an old married couple another woman with a small child, perhaps of ten years old passed by in the same fashion, both muttering the same words.

"Hey, what's going on? Where are you going?" Dekar asked as he tried to gain their attention by running alongside them. As Dekar returned he informed the rest that he heard her mumble something about having to go to the tower north of town.

While still perplexed at what was going on, the strange, sad, melodic song faded out of their hearing just as the women faded from the sight upon the road. Then came the voice of a young man yelling, "Marsa!" running up behind them. He stopped as he saw the visitors and asked if they had seen a young woman come by here. To which, of course, they told the story that was unfolding before them.

"Yes, that music just started about twenty minutes ago or so," the man answered. " Ever since that music started the young women, it seems, have left the city. We don't know why. My Marsa was one of the last to hear it, I guess."

"Only the young women, huh?" Guy wondered. "That flute sound was horrible; why would they follow that?"

"Obviously, it was putting them into some kind of trance, Guy. Anyone can see that. That's why they had that dazed look in their eyes. This is all very fishy, though," Dekar shot back at his friend.

"But nothing happened to me," Selan said, shocked that no one else had noticed it, perhaps feeling a little self-conscious at the possibility of not being considered young anymore.

"It must be because you are married, Selan," Guy offered as he shrugged. This did little to ease her self-consciousness.

"So, only the young single women, huh?" Dekar wondered aloud. "I wonder who is playing that music and what they plan to do with the women."

"That means they are in great danger, for sure. We have to rescue them," Guy offered.

"I'm off," Dekar said as he courageously started off to the north.

"Wait a minute, Dekar, I'll go with you," Guy said after stopping Dekar with an arm across his chest.

"No, that won't be necessary, I can handle this alone," Dekar responded.

"It doesn't matter what you think (however wrong you are sure to be) about your abilities; I'm going. I can't let you be the hero when a perfectly better one is standing right here," Guy shot back.

"You already have a girlfriend in Tanbel, don't you? So, leave this to me," Dekar answered with a smile across his face.

"A man in battle needs a little romance to spur him on," Guy foolishly and yet proudly offered. "Plus, perhaps once I save these women, I'll give you the flute to finally have a chance with the ladies," Guy jokingly added.

Selan had had enough of their bickering and shouted, "I can't take this nonsense. We'll leave you two alone and go ourselves. Come on, Maxim."

"That sounds like a good plan, honey," Maxim added. To which Guy and Dekar simultaneously made a whipping sound in Maxim's direction, which caused laughter to break out from all the people watching this exchange, even Maxim.

After collecting himself, Maxim turned to Jyad. "Captain Jyad, I assume that you'll want to start efforts here with the sailors about re-establishing your two ports. And you," he said turning to the sailor, "don't need to be following these women all by yourself. If you want to help us get to the bottom of this, organize a group of men to follow after us, but don't go it alone. One of the ladies mumbled something about the tower north of town, so follow us there." Both men agreed.

"But first," Selan added, "would you mind telling us how to get to the north tower? I don't know why men can't ask for directions, especially in a new place they know nothing about."

"Yes, just follow this path through town and there will be a path that cuts through the forests north of here. The tower is near the end of the road. You'll be able to see it, M' Lady once you near the end of the forest," he answered Selan.

And so the parties split to accomplish their specific purposes. As our heroes began their walk north Dekar began prodding Guy once again. "Come on, Guy! Why don't you just go ahead and marry the girl?"

"Talk to me when you even have a girlfriend, Dekar," Guy responded. "Anyway, you should be more worried right now about how I'm going to save these women, because that will hurt your already slim chances at any of these young women becoming your girlfriend."

"I won't be upstaged by you, you know, Guy." Selan knew they were going to be in for a long walk if this was going to continue. She still had not gotten used to their constant bickering, but she did have Maxim at her side and that was enough to draw her attention away from the bantering, for a moment at least. In that instant she did not care whether she was considered old or not.

_---------------------------------_

"Hey guys, look! The girls from the city!" Guy said as he had already taken off towards them at near-full speed. He didn't want to run any chance that Dekar would beat him there. Three woman stood in what would be the foyer of the temple, which was open to the outdoors.

"Did you come here to save us," one of the ladies asked Sir Guy.

In a not-so-humble tone Guy answered, "Yeah, as long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about."

A second woman then asked, "We will be okay now, won't we?" Then the third woman added, "I thought we'd never get out of here. None of us even remembers how we got here in the first place."

Then Maxim and Selan raced into the entrance hall. Maxim wanted to shout, "Watch out now, it could be a trap of some sort." But before he got to the word "trap" it was already sprung. Steel bars blocked off both the entrance into the temple proper and the exit out of the temple. Outside of the cage a familiar face appeared.

"It's too easy with you folks. We knew you'd come," laughed the one called Idura, whom Maxim and his friends had gotten to know all too well.

"Idura," Maxim mumbled, remembering their last meeting that almost had resulted in harm coming to his son, but instead ended with mercy shown towards a badly defeated Idura.

"You know how I am at small talk, so I'll cut to the chase. You must be wondering what these girls were led here for. They will be used in the resurrection of Sir Gades. No one will be able to stop our plans this time," the scoundrel said.

"This is part of a plan to revive Gades? How could you do so? You don't even have the power to defend yourself when you aren't hiding behind traps," Maxim shot back.

Shaking his head, Idura responded, "There is much that you do not know about the mysteries of this world. But, no, I don't have the power to revive Sir Gades." Here Idura's smile turned devilish as he added, "Soon, all will know of the Four Sinistrals, for they have begun to make their move upon Estpolis."

Mada Eve was the name that ran through Maxim's thoughts as he heard Idura call the planet by its modern name. But before anything could be said a self-confident voice spoke from behind Idura. "Are you still speaking as if you don't know what you're talking about, Idura? I do hate that." Obviously it was Dekar, who stayed behind the other three just in case they were entrapped by something, per Selan's counsel. Idura quickly turned to see the red and blue haired warrior standing atop a hill behind him.

"Y…you," Idura stumbled, "how did you get here?" Dekar did not answer as he jumped down and moved next to the barred entrance, looking to see all that were trapped inside of it. "You ladies can relax now," he called out to the Narcysian women amidst the steel bars, "Sir Dekar has come to your rescue." He ended his greeting with a bow, but never took his eyes off of Idura.

"Please save us, Sir Dekar," one of the women who had ran up to the barred entrance said.

"As long as I have your faith, no enemy will defeat me, M' Lady," Dekar said, smiling a bit devilishly himself.

"I do believe in you," the woman responded as she giggled slightly, which caused Selan to roll her eyes.

Guy came up behind the girl, however, and offered a warning, "Beware of this sweet talker. His skill is sure, but a thinker he's not, with muscle for brains."

"Ha," Dekar laughed, "look who's talking, Guy. You're inside the trap and I'm not. Now who's the thinker?"

"He's right," the lady said to Sir Guy. "I do believe in you, Dekar," she added to her shining knight.

"Thank you, M' Lady," he said with another short bow. "You have just made me invincible." Then he turned his full attention to Idura, taking a few quick steps towards the man. "Come on, Idura, I am perfectly ready!" Meanwhile, Maxim had taken Selan towards the back of the room, in search of something that might help them get out of their trap, while Dekar and Guy diverted Idura's attention.

Appearing extremely startled at the prospect of having to fight Sir Dekar of Bound Kingdom once again, Idura shakily said, "'Tis my loss, it seems. As you are now, there is no way I can defeat you. The girls are yours."

"Hmm, since you're apparently a fast learner and since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you live. But, beat it, scum!" Dekar yelled back triumphantly, never questioning the turn of events.

"They must stand back from the gate, though, or they could be hurt," Idura said and the women complied. At this point the front entrance bars receded quickly back into the ground as Idura disappeared. Sir Dekar quickly ran into the room, checking to see if any of the women were hurt, while Guy jumped on the chance to discredit him. Maxim and Selan saw what was happening, however, they were too far away to stop it. They began to yell as they saw Dekar step into the room, perhaps confusing him more. So, of course, as soon as Dekar was fully in the room, the bars locked all of them in, and all of them realized the mistake as Idura re-materialized outside of the temple entranceway.

"Oh, crap," Dekar mumbled under his breath, while the women were speechless and in shock. Maxim and Selan had also joined them once again.

"You're not real swift, are you, Dekar," Guy sarcastically asked.

"What did you say? You were the one that fell for the trap in the first place," Dekar responded.

"And where do you think you are now?" Guy said as he unfolded his arms and looked around the high-ceiling room.

Laughing triumphantly Idura began again, "So easy, my friends, so easy."

"Oh, I can't stand it," Guy said under his breath. "I just hate to see that dumb Idura so proud of himself. It makes my blood boil to think we were outsmarted by him."

Responding to Idura's continued laughter Dekar said, "Don't think you're so smart because you trapped us in this shabby cage, Idura."

"My magical powers are plenty enough compared to your non-existant knowledge, foolish ones. You wouldn't know how to even begin to combat what I've cast over this room," Idura laughed again.

"Who needs magic?" Dekar answered as a smirk curled up the right side of his mouth. "Ladies, would you kindly step back for me?" Unsure of what he was going to try, they followed his request anyway. Dekar then ran into the cage as fast as he was able to, but simply bounced back, falling to his knees in obvious pain. Perhaps you would think his ego would be bruised at this point, but on the other hand he was completely focused on the steel bars.

"You have finally lost it, Dekar," Idura managed between fits of laughter. "I had hoped to see this day."

Yet Dekar rammed the cage two more times with such a force that would easily break any other man who would have tried it. For you see, Guy and Maxim did not have as hard a head as Dekar did, who apparently was used to ramming himself against unmovable objects, which did not surprise anyone who had seen his stubbornness and pride work together.

"Forget it, Dekar, you'll never break those bars that way. Although it is quite entertaining," Idura continued mocking his strange adversary.

"Get ready guys," Dekar whispered to his companions, "this one will do it. I can feel it weakening and my mace will lay the final blow to it. Be ready to keep Idura from escaping. Surround him as quick as you can." Before they could respond, Dekar flew once again into the bars, smashing the bars with a sturdy-handled mace. Pieces of the metal bar went flying as Dekar crashed a hole through the barrier. Maxim and Selan were quickly out (while Guy was a bit slower, in shock that Dekar had actually broken the cage) and they had Idura surrounded and then quickly disarmed him before he could draw his sword.

"Game's over," Dekar said as he brushed the dirt from his clothes and shook his head from his crash. "You'd better make your cage a little stronger next time, huh, Idura?"

"It's not over yet," Idura responded as he deftly picked up some sand at his feet and threw it in the eyes of Guy, who had been holding him from escape. Idura had broken the circle but Maxim was quick to confront him.

"It appears mercy will run its course one more time, Maxim," Idura said, contradicting his comment the last time they had met. Maxim did not want that to happen, but Idura immediately disappeared before Maxim could reach him.

Maxim and Selan were left to help Guy recover and then they rejoined Dekar who led the girls out of the temple entrance hall.

"He flees faster than anyone I've ever known," Dekar said of the technique he would never even think of using. Death or capture would be the only things that could take Dekar off the battlefield, short of a victory.

"Thank you so much, Sir Dekar," the woman previously stricken by Dekar's first rescue attempt told him.

"It was your faith in me that caused our rescue, M' Lady," Dekar said, kissing her hand as he bowed before her. A few more moments passed as they made sure everyone was ok. They wanted Dekar to sit down and rest, but he would not hear any of that, stating he was perfectly fine and boasting that steel had never stopped him before.

Soon a rumble of footsteps and shouts were heard coming up the forest path. It was the sailor and his makeshift search party, mostly consisting of young men that looked far too inexperienced to have the courage to take on any unknown. Most were older than our heroes, however. "Marsa," called the lead sailor, whom Maxim and the others had talked to near the dock.

The woman that had appeared smitten at Dekar turned to the voice and yelled back, "Kreg!"

"Are you alright, Marsa?" Kreg asked. Marsa answered that she was perfectly fine, thanks to Sir Dekar and the rest. "I knew you would come," she added as she hugged and kissed the sailor once more.

"Of course, my darling. We need to get you back into town," Kreg said, hugging her closely again. The other women, whose boyfriends had arrived, quickly fell into the men's arms, playing up their weariness as best they could.

And so, the group walked back down the forest path until they reached town as dusk was arriving, painting the sky shades of dark blue into black.

As they were walking back into town the youngest girl, Lulu, that had been led by the music to the temple came to Dekar and pulled on his sleeve to gain his attention. "Sir Dekar, thank you so much for saving my mother and me. If you want, I can…be your bride…since you saved me."

A bit taken aback at the young girl's request and their obvious age difference, Dekar didn't know how to respond. "Really," he managed, "don't you think I'm a little old for you?"

"How old are you, Sir Dekar?" she said smiling into his eyes.

"Twenty-six at the moment, dear Lulu," Dekar answered.

"You're right, you are too old for me, Sir Dekar," the girl said matter-of-factly which kind of hurt Dekar's ego. "I'm glad, though, because I'm in love with Iyan back home. I was hoping to marry him some day," she added and then happily skipped back to where her mother was walking.

Turning towards the poorly suppressed laughter of his mates Dekar said, "Men in battle don't need women. My love is my sword." Dekar then burst out into laughter himself as the second chorus sung from his three companions.

_---------------------------------_

A few days later Maxim, Selan, and Guy were gathered around a table, as had occurred quite frequently in their travels together, talking about the past days' happenings and hoping for wisdom on where to go next. They had spent three days in the Narcysus inn at the hospitality of the owner, for he had a daughter that was part of those rescued from Idura's trap. Their bodies had rested, even if their minds never did.

"How do we know if Idura speaks the truth?" Guy asked the other two seated across from him. He saw they were holding hands like they were still newlyweds, which made him a bit envious, without Jessy by his side. "The resurrection of Gades and three more just like him being on the move now…is it all possible? I mean, resurrection from the dead?"

"Ever since we met Gades, I've had no mind to question anything as impossible. And if there are more just like him, whether he's still alive or back from the dead or whatever, we don't want them running around," Maxim answered back. "Idura doesn't have a reason to lie to us in this way, does he? I mean, you can tell when certain people are lying and he just didn't seem like it at that point. We know he's a wimp and an over-confident idiot, but he doesn't quite act like a simple lunatic."

"He acts like a simple patsy would. Someone or something must be behind him. And if he was speaking truth, I don't know if we want to see what he meant by saying that everyone would soon know about the four Sinistrals," Selan chimed in with her two cents.

"So, what could they be planning and how can we stop it from happening? I can't stand just sitting here and waiting," Guy said, frustration taking over any other emotion he was feeling. He got up, paced the room, and looked as though he might crush something into dust.

A few moments later, after calming himself, he added, "Isn't your newlywed period over. You've been married for a year and a half now. It's really sickening sometimes." His smile betrayed his release of frustration.

"Get your bags," was what Dekar greeted his three friends and the innkeeper with as he came storming into the inn.

"Why, Dekar?" Maxim asked as Dekar strolled into the room.

"Because you're going to need them," Dekar enigmatically answered.

"And…," Maxim said trying to prod the information out of his friend.

"And what?" Dekar asked back with a smirk on his face.

"Do we get to know anything more about this or are we just supposed to trust you in this surprise of yours," Selan offered, prodding Dekar further.

"Because, I'll let you know right now that I'm not going to trust you on anything like that, Dekar," Guy added.

"Just get your stuff together," Dekar playfully responded, appearing quite proud of the information he had apparently came upon. Blank stares that were not so playful were returned to him. "All right, all right. You guys are no fun sometimes. Karloon, my friends."

"That's were we are going next?" Maxim asked, trying to get Dekar to be clearer in his words.

"Yes, that is where we will pick up the trail of the Sinistrals," Dekar finally answered. Seeing Guy's doubtful looks he added, "I know that you hate it when I come up with the good plan, or make a good move, but it happens a lot, so you just need to get used to it, okay, Guy?"

"You do know that the word 'a lot' entails more than once, don't you," Guy rejoined.

"Yes, plus 'a lot' is two words, Guy," Dekar smiled back, while Guy thought about whether it really was one word or two. He was too stubborn to admit his mistake, though, so he began to argue with Dekar about it.

"Let's just let Dekar get to the point, Guy," Selan interceded, "and then you can bicker all that you want."

"Yes, allow me to share with you all how Bound's tremendous talents have procured for us the next bit of trail," Dekar began grandly. Looking over to Maxim he added, "You aren't the only one good at tracking." Then he returned to his speech, saying that "Bound's extensive spy network under my guidance has once again netted us some important information, just as it did in tracking that wretched Idura into the Labyrinth…"

"Get to the point, Dekar," Maxim chimed in, although amused by the mood Dekar was in. He was unable to reach that point, however, as a young gentleman burst into the inn's lobby, where they were gathered. All present turned their attention to this loud, gasping man.

"What in blazes are you rushing in here like that for, Tyne?" the graying man behind the counter exclaimed. "It's bound to give a man a heart attack."

"Sorry, Grayson," the man, who appeared to be in his early thirties or so apologized, taking off his hat. Then he turned to the four gathered around the table, apologizing to them as well and bowing in Lady Selan's direction. "I've just come upon some news out of Karloon that monsters are stirring around there. People are encountering them everywhere and many have fled town. No one can remember anything like this ever happening in their lifetime. People are starting to panic here, too, fearing that they will come to our town. I thought that you might want a heads up, if the stories really are true."

"Of course, of course. But are you sure the stories are credible?" the innkeeper asked.

"Some of the townsfolk of Karloon are here and they say they never saw anything like that. The beasts weren't scared at all. They had to get their family out of town. And I don't know why you would leave your home and just spread these rumors," the man answered. "They didn't have the look of liars in their faces."

"What would cause the monsters to do that," the innkeeper wondered aloud.

"I don't have a mind to that, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get on home and prepare for anything. Just thought that I'd let you know, Grayson." Tyne then bowed to them all before ducking out of the front entrance.

"Thank you, my friend," the innkeeper said in a worried voice.

"This has to be the work of the Sinistrals, Maxim," Guy posited. "Beasts never act like that around large human settlements, but I bet the Sinistrals could have this affect. It's too much of a coincidence that this would be happening just as the Sinistrals are revving up whatever they are doing."

Guy wasn't about to let his chance to razz Dekar slip by, though. "Great spy network Bound has there, Hydekka. It really is heads and shoulders above everyone else, well, except for the world-renowned fisherman/scout Tyne. Little known fact that when he isn't fishing, he's scouring the lands for information," Guy said as he smirked over Dekar's bruised ego.

"Nice one, Guy. But if Tyne is so world-renowned, why haven't I heard of him?" Dekar bit back as he sat down, to which Guy could only laugh.

"He's just a local fisherman, Dekar. That's the joke. Yet, he outsmarted your information gatherers," Guy added, pulling up from his seat at the table.

"Well, he didn't say anything about the beasts coming from the forest, now did he?" Dekar managed, grasping for some redemption for his men.

"Where else would they come from, the town is on a forest's edge?" Guy shot back.

"And what about information on something falling from the sky north of Karloon," Dekar continued, regaining some of the swagger he had before Tyne had broken into the room.

"Something, huh? What exactly," Guy asked.

"We do not like to jump to conclusions, so we are unsure of what it was. Perhaps it was a similar thing that came two years ago that started this whole thing. Perhaps it was just a rock from outside of the world," Dekar said, hating that he couldn't shove a definitive answer in Guy's face.

"Great work that team of yours does, Dekar," Guy quipped.

"I don't doubt that the Sinistrals are behind it, myself. And I hope that they are. I'm ready to defeat each one of them. I am invincible, you know," Dekar responded, changing the subject. Now he was smiling, leaning back in his chair.

"Perhaps we have the lunatic on our side, Maxim," Guy quipped.

"Okay guys, argue later. We simply need to check the town out further. Let's grab our stuff and go to Karloon. I've been itching to get back on the trail and we've already wasted three days here. I don't want to waste another minute," Maxim urged them.

"Wasted…" the innkeeper mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. "What kind of thanks is that? You kids, nowadays, don't show any respect. None at all. If I…," the owner continued, but his last words were inaudible and probably thankfully so.

"That came out wrong…" Maxim began to apologize, but didn't know what to say and didn't feel that Grayson was interested in listening to anymore of his words.

"I'm beginning to think that I should do most of the talking around here, guys," Selan commented with a smile before helping Maxim smooth things over with their most gracious host. She had such a diplomatic and yet honest and caring way about her. I find it fitting that her name, in the ancient tongue, means 'one of grace.'

_---------------------------------_

Author's Notes:

Not too much different from the game in this chapter. It's more focus on Guy and Dekar. It's expanded somewhat. This is an update version from the first Chapter 3 I put on here.

Redid last section of chapter 3 by rearranging some stuff from the beginning of chapter 4 in hopes of providing a better flow, because as one reviewer commented chapter 4 moved too fast because I was trying to cover too much and still get it done with.

So chapter 3's outline is now, basically, their departure from the ship, rescuing the girls who were intranced by the flute, and then discussion over whatIdura tells them about the Sinistrals (which added the first part--rearranged a bit--of chapter 4). Only a few new lines were added.


	4. Idura's Final Hurrah

Chapter Four:  
Idura's Final Hurrah

Four days later the four travelers found themselves in a field near the northeastern corner of Karloon, yet still a good walk from the town itself. The Split Forest, so-called because it had two branches that were split down the middle (except at its northernmost tip at the base of the Hadhrat Mountains) by another open field, stretched far to their north. The mountains loomed over the forest top in the distance. It is said that wind whips around Hadhrat's peaks more fiercely than anywhere in Mada Eve. You definitely did not want to be trapped on its slopes during one of its famous wind storms. If so, you would have at least a week to see your quality in surviving the storm. Luckily, the storms were also very predictable, so only the foolhardy usually got trapped.

This area was also once believed (and still so by many of the locals) to have been the home to such magical creatures as the Long-feathered bluebird and it's rare eggs. The race of winged horses and the sky dragons with whom they fought for control of the mountain and won. Perhaps the most well known is the wind-hardened Green Titan, which stories either paint him to be the nicest creature you could ever meet or the most foul. But those are all stories for another time.

At this time the four traveling warriors found themselves talking to an elderly priest that they had found standing near a couple of trees that looked as though they had been ripped straight out of the ground. He seemed very tired and Maxim figured he had been out here praying in solitude for quite some time, by the look of him. His only other thought was that perhaps a beast had attacked him, but he showed no wounds and definitely did not look like he could withstand any formative attack in his elderliness.

They had guided the priest to a small trunk under the shade of some trees where he could rest, offering him some water to drink as well.

"Thank you, kind friends," the old man greeted him. "I suppose I ought to take a drink of something. My name is Olman, by the way, what are yours?"

Taking the lead, Maxim answered, "This is Lady Selan of Parcelyte, Sir Guy of Tanbel in the realm of Alunze, Sir Dekar of Bound Kingdom, and I am Sir Maxim of Elcid."

"Which is also in the realm of Alunze, under King Kesef, is it not, Sir Maxim? Or at least King Kesef would say so," the priest smiled, sensing Maxim's displeasure of being connected with such a king. And then he began to talk as though he could not contain his joy. "This is truly wonderful, my dear ones. I finally get to meet you four. Let me say how grateful that we are for what you accomplished against this Gades fellow. A truly marvelous day, is it not?" the priest added looking at the nature that surrounded him. He then took another gulp of Lady Selan's water, adding another "thank you" before handing it back to her and standing on his feet again.

"It's a bit hot, if you ask me," Dekar answered in response to the priest's last thought.

"But what has brought you out here to this field, Priest Olman, especially seeing no provisions around here, not even water," Maxim asked the gentleman.

"Perhaps you are not looking widely or closely enough, Sir Maxim. Provision is all around," the priest answered.

"But none of these trees bear fruit and there isn't even the faintest sound of water. Do our eyes deceive us or you are hiding something in those robes of yours?" Dekar asked.

"My good Sir Dekar," the priest laughed, "with God, provision is always at hand wherever you may be, should you truly have need of it. He has brought me Lady Selan's water has He not? As well as you four. In fact, you are the very four I have been praying for these long days."

"So you have been out here, simply praying, for days on end to meet us and that is what you came out here for," Maxim inquired.

"Apart from specifically praying for you four, yes, that is why I came out here in the first place, but it is not all that has happened. I doubt you would believe what else I would say, on account of my being such a feeble old man," the priest laughed again, not divulging what exactly had gone on, but Maxim did see him glance towards the fallen trees.

"Truly I didn't know exactly why God had lead me out here when I set out. For one can pray anywhere. And I talked with God concerning many things, but now it appears clear to me. How wonderfully God works! In short, I was brought out here at this time to meet you four on your current journey without any of us knowing it. You are on another quest, are you not, to defeat the rising threat of the race of Sinistrals that is rumored about all over the land?"

"Yes, we are…" Maxim began.

"Well then, God has placed you and me here, at this moment, crossing our paths for His good plan," the priest boldly finished.

"And what would that great plan be?" Guy asked, always skeptical of those who claimed to directly talk with God, whether or not God really existed.

"I know but pieces of it, perhaps, for no one knows the whole plan, except God Himself, of course. I've learned to be content and accountable with the as little or as much as He grants me," the priest answered matter-of-factly.

"Here's another thing that I saw while I was out here. A stream of light went through to the shrine north of here. A great wind whirled about it as it passed near overhead. It was absolutely breathtaking to see and feel. That was, let me see, eight days ago, I believe. Local legend says that gods often came down to the shrine in the past, followed by this trail of light and they deem it a good omen. Which it would be, if God really did come to it, but I'm not so sure that has happened. For then the beasts began to leave the forest and people were attacked. All of the townsfolk have now escaped to neighboring towns and panic is spreading, I fear," the priest continued.

"Now, no one has lived in or near that shrine for generations, for it is considered to be a holy site by the natives. It is only visited and except for brazen youngsters never slept at overnight. But, the day before that light streaked towards it I saw a strange couple, shrouded by their clothes and the misty rain, walking towards it. They have not appeared to have left it since. Ever since then, only strengthened by that light, I have sensed some sort of beings housing themselves there. There is very powerful energy there," the old man stated.

"What do you mean that you can sense the beings?" Selan asked the gentleman. "Like intuition?"

"Something like it, but definitely something different, my dear. I'm talking about what is called 'magical perception.' True magic, my kind Lady Selan, not known to many in the world nowadays, which is probably a good thing. Most would be too weak to properly use it. In fact, I can strongly sense this within you, M' Lady. You know nothing of this?" the priest answered, catching all four of them off guard.

"I don't know what you mean," she responded.

"Assuredly you have sensed things before, that is probably why you asked me if it was intuition. You probably did not know exactly what it was you felt, but what I sense of you goes beyond mere 'intuition' or 'instinct.' You are too strong in it, to at least not have felt that," the priest wondered, but only got a blank stare in response.

"You mean like the lady Iris has?" Dekar asked.

"If the stories that I hear are true, yes. I have meant to ask you about her help, or if she was just one of the myths that are rising about your four," the priest became excited again.

"Myths about us?" Maxim exclaimed.

"Yes, surely, you already now that people are telling your story and there are plenty of people who love to embellish things. Not everything said about you can be true," the priest answered. For Maxim, a lover of the ancient myths and stories he grew up to, this was a weird realization to come to. People were already looking up to him in the way he looked up to the heroes from his childhood stories. Yet, he felt like a normal person and still did not think of their victory over Gades as anything worth the ancient legends.

"Well, I know nothing of this Iris, personally, and you'll just have to judge people by their actions if you can't sense anything deeper than that. Anyway, Selan, it takes practice and guidance to truly come to know it and use it," the priest added. "I fear, though, that I have now peaked your curiosity and yet time is about to be taken up in other things for you."

"You mean for us to visit the shrine," Maxim offered.

"Yes, of course. You feel the same, I'm sure. I've been known to be wrong before, though. And the choice is ultimately yours. I feel that I know what you will choose, however," the priest finished and then the four travelers briefly realized each of them desired to visit this shrine as well.

"Good, my dear ones. I cannot say whether we will meet each other again, but there is much that I would love to share with you concerning true magic. Oh, if we just had a little more time," the priest exclaimed excitedly before calming again. "Patience is a virtue that one can always work on, it seems. So we must both exercise it. You probably have many questions, too. And if we never meet again, I know that my words to you were still brought up for a reason. Perhaps, even, for another to come along with such knowledge to guide you. Trust your heart on whether to take that guidance or not, you will know," he said as he smiled towards her.

"I can sense a bit of it within you, as well, Sir Maxim. But now I'm falling into more cryptic babblings and you must be off soon, so I should keep quiet. One cannot rashly start off on something that may not get finished; the consequences could be disastrous. And I do feel an urgency about me that you must go to the shrine quickly, if you are to avoid heavier troubles. I know not what will happen once there or even on the way, but I do pray blessings upon you. Uneasiness hangs about the shrine, so do be careful, my dear ones," and hear the priest met the gaze of each person with his own strong, warm gaze. "Evil is growing in this world, with something large looming on our shores, but I sense great power within you four and history attests to that. Your courage is inspiring and I wish you the best of blessings. You should reach the shrine by nightfall, there," he said pointing with a long, bony finger, "to the north. Follow that road." At these words everyone felt very encouraged and even enlivened to move on to the shrine and what awaited them.

"Thank you, Olman, for your help and your kind encouragement," Selan told the priest with sincerity in her voice. "But how are you to get home?"

"Truly, evil stories are all about this place lately, so do be careful and do not worry about an old man getting to where he needs to go. Godspeed," offered the priest in benediction. Despite their contestations, the priest urged them on and to forget about him.

And so the four companions traveled further north on the priest's advice, taking the well-worn road that bowed it's way through the midst of the Split Forest. With their walking the first half-hour passed, as did the second.

As they were walking side-by-side, Selan asked her husband, "So, what do you make of everything the priest said about sensing magic within us, honey?"

"I don't know what to make of it, for the little he did say, he said in obscure phrases. Except that, apparently, you are stronger in it than I am," Maxim offered.

"Surprising, it is, to you?" she asked her most intimate friend.

"Not at all, my dear, you've always seemed a bit off to me," Maxim responded, laughing.

"Hey, now, there's no need for that. I'm trying to be serious here, Maxim. Something made sense about his words. Would it not be a great asset to develop in our struggle against the Sinistrals, whatever it will look like? You remember how powerful Gades seemed the times we faced him. You know, someone like Iris, always being around, instead of only coming in at the most dire of times," Selan responded, perhaps a bit jealous-laden at the end.

"Come on now, Iris has done nothing but save our lives on numerous occasions," Maxim lightly reproved her.

"I know, I know," Selan responded back.

"Just imagine how cool it would be, to have the strength I already have and this magical ability Iris has and the priest is talking about," Guy commented. "I'd be unstoppable."

"You won't have to worry about that, Guy, the priest didn't say anything about sensing the power in you," Dekar scoffed.

"And your name came up?" Guy retorted back.

"With my strength, I don't need the magic powers," Dekar called out to his sparing partner.

Yet just as Dekar and Guy were beginning to unsheathe their swords Maxim said, "hey do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Dekar said between clinched teeth as he reluctantly released hold of his sword hilt, with Guy following suit.

"It smells like someone is cooking some kind of meat on a fire," Selan called out.

And then a loud collision that threw the four into separated confusion came crashing through their midst. Three huge, green-colored forest trolls rumbled into the party, swinging their rough clubbing weapons carelessly towards their sought after prey amidst thunderous roars. Luckily, their aim is notoriously bad and their speed of attack entirely slow, which afforded the four warriors time to dodge the first frantic wave and ready themselves for the next. It is not easy to take a troll down by one's self or even with the help of another, for they are large creatures, but eventually all three were felled, leaving the four humans furiously grasping for their own breath and searching for the sight of anymore beasts.

No more attackers came. The smell did come back to their senses, however. Following Guy's nose they quickly came upon the fire that they trolls had apparently kindled to cook their catch. The scene was a bit grotesque, as trolls are not noted for their cleanliness, especially in skinning their prey. Parts of two small deer (Maxim judged them to be) were roasting above the large fire.

At that moment they all realized how hungry they had become. What danger could there be, since these trolls were apparently cooking the food for themselves to eat, before hearing the four companions upon the road? So, they decided to not let the trolls' efforts go to complete waste.

All the while Selan was feeling a bit uneasy, yet not knowing why. She watched the others eat the deer meat, but did not feel hungry herself. Encouraged by the priest's words concerning her power she finally told the others. "I think we need to move on now guys," she said. They questioned her on why, but all she could offer was that she had a strange feeling that they could not waste any more time here. Trusting his wife and remembering the priest's words also, Maxim stood behind her and soon they were off again. They would just have to eat on the move.

_---------------------------------_

Upon reaching the shrine they cautiously scouted their surroundings before even more cautiously entering the ancient building.

The first room brought nothing but the silence of the overgrown statues lining the perimeter. And so on for the second, the third, and fourth rooms, but upon their entrance into the fifth room a familiar voice they had annoyingly associated with the name of Idura boomed its haunting tone.

"Every time I tried to do something, you five got in my way. Now I have nothing else to turn to," the fiend called from atop a raised platform (like a balcony) on the right side of the room. A statue, missing the left side of its face and its right arm stood sadly by Idura's side.

"What does he mean 'five'?" Dekar asked, confused. His answer came as Idura pushed a cloaked body over his balcony, causing it to crash to the floor below. He then slowly turned and exited through a door.

Maxim and the others rushed to the person's side who lay crumpled on the floor, confirming that it was indeed Iris. She could barely speak, convulsing at the slightest touch from anyone.

"Iris? Can you hear me," Maxim said, trying to gain her focus. "Look at me," he said and Iris barely opened her eyes. "How did you get here? What happened?

"Idura…caught me…brought me…" she managed in response, clutching her left ribcage.

"How?" Guy wondered.

"Don't know…everythin…blur…" she stumbled out before passing back into silence.

"Stay with me, Iris," Maxim screamed. After a few moments Iris did respond, but still appeared to be in horrid shape. "Do you know what Idura is up to here, Iris?" he asked her, but she simply shook her head.

"Something's not right, Maxim," Selan called out. "I think we need to get Iris and get out of here. There is evil all about this place and I can feel it growing tighter around us.

"Okay," Maxim yelled back after thinking to himself a bit. "Let's go guys." Maxim picked Iris up, after handing his weapon to Guy, and began to walk back to the entrance.

"We can't retreat, Maxim," Dekar yelled back at him, "that scoundrel is within our reach. He hasn't been a match for us yet, so we can't just give him time to escape. It's time to end this."

"Whether it is from him or something else, look what happened to Iris. We are playing on his field and Iris is hurt. Other people's safety comes before our pride," Maxim responded.

"And he could hurt many others if he gets away. Our loyalty is to more than just one person," Dekar argued.

"She has helped us on numerous occasions and now comes the time for us to repay but a small part of that debt we owe her," Maxim said.

"We don't need four people to escort Iris out of the shrine. I can take Idura myself. It is my duty to finish what I've started," Dekar called back.

"A work greater than Idura's is at play here. We must stay together since we don't know what that is. We need to bring Iris to a safer place and then we can return to Idura. He's not acting like someone that is trying to run away from us," Maxim authoritatively responded, yet in a softer tone he added, "we need to stay together."

"So be it," Dekar reluctantly gave in. But when it came to it, they found that no one could return to the room they had just been in. The doorway appeared to be free, but they could not move past some sort of barrier. Yet, they found that the doorway leading deeper into the shrine was not barricaded.

In fact, it was Guy who entered through it first. Upon doing so, he quickly tried to step back into the room with the others, only to find himself slamming face first into the same sort of invisible barricade.

Dekar then claimed, "now is the time for action, not thought. Idura's tricks are no match for Dekar's Ram! Watch out, Guy!" he proudly screamed as he ran full speed towards the blockaded door in hopes of breaking whatever it was. Only, it was not blockaded at the moment, for he went flying through the opening, and sprawling across the floor by Guy's feet. He then had to pick himself up (putting on the image that his body and ego were less bruised than they really were) and endure Guy's thinly veiled amusement at the sight his flailing body must have been.

Dusting himself off, Dekar responded with an equally thinly veiled air of pride as he thought he had broken the spell of the doorway. "Just five more to go, now," he claimed, but as he returned to the doorway he found himself smashing right up against the barricade once again.

Dekar and Guy pushed against it to no avail. While they were attempting this, Selan reached her hand to touch it from the other side, fearing that they were being split off from each other to better attack them. To her amazement her arm went through the doorway, stopping at her elbow. She then tried to pull her arm back, yet found that it could not move even an inch in that direction. She easily could move forward, however, and eventually stepped through the doorway to find herself barred from Maxim and Iris. Soon, Maxim and Iris rejoined the group.

It was becoming quite clear that they were within some sort of game of Idura's and so, slowly, they were herded into room after room. They all figured that Iris would probably know how to combat the spell, but she was barely conscious at the moment and couldn't form any intelligible words. Eventually they came upon what appeared to be something like a throne room, with Idura sitting upon it's throne, in charge of very advantageous high ground, which halted their attack.

"Good to see you, again," Idura called from his seat.

"What are you about, you pathetic fool?" Dekar shouted out to the creature.

In response Idura simply bowed his head stating that, "Sir Amon will not forgive me any longer for my mistakes."

"Who is this Amon?" Maxim demanded from the distressed man before them, trying to stall for further time to gain an understanding of their surroundings. He placed Iris down on the ground, as Selan attended to her, behind the men's protection.

"What an honor it is to be able to inform you. Sir Amon is one of the four Sinistrals. Those ancient gods who will rule over the races of this world once again. Sir Amon exacts chaos wherever he treads and he is soon to tread upon your loved one's heads," and then Idura's face, twisted with some form of joy, turned to one of seeming self-contempt. "I was trusted as his servant, but thanks to you," and here Idura grew more and more angry, "his trust has been stripped from me. I have nothing left to lose and I will not let you live for this transgression!" the villain called to them.

"So let us end this here, like men," Dekar called out to him.

"Let us, then," was all Idura said, and just as quickly Dekar and Guy were upon him, taking no care for the higher ground of their enemy, such was their confidence (or some men might say stupidity). Idura already held his sword drawn, but he was no match for the two expert swordsmen, whatever natural advantage given. He did manage to parry Dekar's initial thrust, but left himself open as Guy plunged his blade within Idura's side. The enemy buckled over, slumping to the ground as his thin steel blade rattled down the steps of the throne dais. Silence followed the last clink, as Dekar rolled Idura onto his back before him. The fiend was labored in his breathing, but the wound did not appear to be mortal.

"I should end your life now without a second thought," Dekar called out in anger, with his sword arm raised and ready to strike.

"A desire that I…relish to deny you, then…" Idura countered in the midst of his arduous breaths. At that moment it was not a physical blow from Idura, but an explosion of sorts (yet more like a blast of wind) that sent the three warriors (for Maxim had joined them atop the dais) scrawling back to the ground at the step's bottom. The shrine began to tremble and shudder as Idura had propped himself up against the foot of the throne. Stone began to fall and crumble all about them.

"You will not escape this shrine, you fools!" Idura softly called as his breaths seemed normal again. "May I now gain your favor, my lord and my god, Amon," he shouted loudly. As he finished this sentence, though, a huge piece of the floor above hurtled down towards where he was sitting, and it crushed him while splitting off half of the throne he was propped against. Smaller pieces of stone crumbled all around.

"So this is Idura's final hurrah, huh?" Guy exclaimed after picking himself up from the floor. "The fool was willing to give up his own life just to try to destroy ours."

"He needs to come up with another trick than bringing the shrine down upon us, though. That's getting old and he knows we've escaped it before." Dekar added.

"Yeah, but I don't think that he can make any more tricks from underneath that stone," Guy offered.

"Well, let's make sure Idura's sacrifice is in vain, shall we?" Maxim yelled as he rushed over to pick Iris back up.

"But how can we escape, Maxim? It was Iris that saved us before and especially if the doors are blocked," Selan questioned. They quickly checked the doorway and found out that it was still blocked.

"We have to think of something," Selan resolved, gaining her usual calm back. Maxim then sat Iris down on the ground as their thoughts raced. Surprising them all, Iris sat straight up, appeared completely conscious, and asked, "Where am I?"

_---------------------------------_

Author's Notes:

Just an expansion on some things. The convo with the priest was first based upon what the townspeople of Karloon told you about in the game...then it kind of took off from there. I have regretted not making Selan (and others) able to use magic since the beginning, but in this scene I found a way to set it up where magic can come into their lives. Not sure how I'll put that...maybe I'll look farther ahead to see if there's another good place or if I'll have Olman tell her more about it in the next chapter or so. Olman's kind of mysterious, so perhaps he may even come up later in the "book" to teach...I really have no idea. Hopefully I didn't lose my reader, waiting so long to post this chapter.

Updated version...A few new lines were added. I briefly expanded the section on the attacks by the trolls...that moved way too quick, I thought. Now it's just a little quick and possibly unneeded. Hopefully, these two chapters have slowed down a bit.


	5. Dekar's Sacrifice

Chapter Five:  
Dekar's Sacrifice

"Iris, you're okay?" Maxim said as all four companions turned their attention to the mysterious lady sitting upon the ground.

"Yes, but where am I? What is going on?" she responded.

"Idura captured you, we rescued you, and now Idura is trying to bury us alive again. The doorways are blocked by some sort of magic. What can we do?" Dekar quickly answered.

Noticing the walls crumbling about her, Iris knew the time would come for fuller explanations. "First, one of you gentleman can help me to my feet." A bit ashamed at their impoliteness, all three men stuck out their hands to lift Iris up, but she chose Maxim's grip to regain her footing. "Let's get out of here." Iris attempted to use her magic to transport the group out of the crumbling tower, but found that she could not.

"That's strange. Where is Idura, now?"

"Underneath that stone," Guy said, pointing towards the throne atop the stairs.

"There must be some sort of device that Idura is using, then, to block our escape. That's the only way, if Idura is dead," Iris reasoned.

"What about another being?" Selan asked.

"They would hold no power over it if they left and they would die with it if they stayed until the structure collapsed," Iris answered.

"Alright, let's find out what it is, then," Maxim said. "Do you know how to find it, Iris?"

"Yes, I can sense it's power faintly. Follow me," she answered back. Thus followed a rapid chase that led through various rooms, crumbling everywhere, down lower and lower until they reached a room with no more stairs.

"That hole there in the corner," Iris pointed out, "we have to jump down that. The device is in there. I hope the distance isn't too far down." Upon saying these words she disappeared from view, having jumped down first, and leaving the others simply to follow. Which they did.

The room was hardly lit at all, but a dark, polished orb could be seen about eighty yards off, resting upon a pedestal. "There it is," Iris yelled. "We just have to destroy this and…"

At this point Dekar rushed past them all towards the ball intent on breaking it himself. Perhaps he felt cheated out of Idura's life, which he thought was his responsibility to finish. At full speed, despite the warnings of those behind him, who were now running behind him, Dekar rammed into the pedestal, smashing both it and the orb into crystal shards. As he did so, the group stopped in anticipation to see what would happen.

"You have a wild way of doing things, but I can feel the spell has broken," Iris exclaimed, smiling at Dekar's delicate touch.

"Well, let's get out of here," Dekar smiled back, making his way towards the group, who were about forty yards off. Yet, a creature dashed from the hidden darkness and blindsided Dekar before disappearing into the darkness again.

"Dekar!" Selan yelled as she saw Dekar slump to the ground, while a horde of fierce creatures came out of the shadows to surround him.

"Your loyalty will be your downfall," the strangest creature called out. "You people are not going back alive!"

In total disbelief Dekar realized that it was Idura, although something seemed different about him, as if he was more spirit than real now. "You live?" He gathered his footing, while clutching his side.

"Farewell," Idura screamed as reason seemed to have fled what was going on around them.

"Go, go, go! Get them out of here, Iris," Dekar yelled as the monsters tightened their circle around the knight. Five more beasts now stood between Dekar and the heroes, blocking their path. The ceiling groaned above them as it was buckling under the pressure of the rubble that was gathering upon it. Little fissures broke through, as it seemed it would collapse in any moment.

"Dekar, hold on!" Maxim yelled back, "I'll be right there!" Another groan above them.

"No, this place isn't going to hold up much longer. And there's too many creatures between us. Go, Maxim! I'll be fine!" Dekar called back, eyeing each monster, waiting for them to pounce upon him. Another loud moan as a back corner of the room, somewhere in the darkness, sounded as though the ceiling collapsed upon it. Quickly dust could be seen prodding at the light's edges.

"I can't leave you like this, Dekar," Maxim called out to his friend, as he (with Guy and Selan following) charged towards the beasts blocking his way to Dekar.

"Take them back with you, now…Iris!" Dekar yelled as he pivoted and attacked his adversaries first. Two creatures quickly fell as the others cowered back from Dekar's deadly range.

Iris tried to protest Dekar's wish, but he made it again, "I said GO! Your loyalty lies to more than just one person, Maxim." And he lashed out towards his opponents once again, taking down three this time. More destruction could be heard in the darkness around them as there was little time left to escape.

Maxim had ignored those words when Dekar wanted to leave them with Iris to chase after Idura by himself, but he could not ignore them now. He saw the sacrifice and the truth that Dekar witnessed to. One life risked for their four lives. It was a numbers game in which time was running out and Dekar was right this time. He did not feel like doing so, but he knew it was what should be done. He would have said the same thing if he was in Dekar's place. And oh, how he wished he was. He turned to Iris, who met his gaze with her helpless one. It was the first time he had seen her in such a state. All he could do was nod at her, telling her to do as Dekar said. Iris then ran towards the three companions and before the others could protest anymore screamed something in an ancient tongue, as they were taken out of the shrine.

As this was happening, Dekar was striking down the beasts that surrounded him. Then he exclaimed, "Idura! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Whatever is your life will be short."

_---------------------------------_

Outside of the temple the four warriors materialized. What had been the shrine was now only a crumbling pile of debris off into the dark distance.

"I don't sense Dekar's energy…" Iris mumbled as the others tried to comprehend what was happening.

"It can't be true," Selan whispered fiercely as tears streamed down her face. "Dekar couldn't be…" She looked around at Guy, then Maxim, and then Iris. Guy looked back at Selan in silence and then turned his attention back to the ground before him, not having any words to say.

"We've got to go back and find him," Selan said as she stood up and began walking past Maxim towards the shrine. As she passed him, Maxim grabbed her arm beginning to say something to her. Selan quickly moved free of his grasp, though, and turned in anger towards him. "What are you waiting for?"

"We cannot do anything right now, while that building continues to fall. It's too dangerous. Nor will we be able to see anything in this darkness," Maxim answered his wife.

"We've got to do something!" she exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do until the morning," Maxim tried to reason with her, despite feeling that he had lost all control. "I will not lose anyone else to that shrine!" Maxim exclaimed, looking into her eyes. "I wish we could do something, too." Selan turned her gaze away first.

"He's right, Selan. There's nothing that we can do for him," Guy added.

Selan let out a great sigh of frustation before looking at her husband. This frustration slowly turned into understanding and then willing compliance. Silence followed this exchange as the tension tried to dissipate.

Minutes later Iris, who had barely took notice of this exchange, finally spoke. Her words felt full of sorrow. "I am sorry, guys. I shouldn't have transported us out of there so soon. We still could have helped Dekar…"

But Maxim interrupted that train of thought and told her, "No. If you hadn't used your powers when you did all of us would have been lost. And I told you to. You did what was right. Thank you."

Iris turned away in silent grief, walking away from the others. Guy was leaning against a tree wanting to do something to ease Selan's pain and to help Dekar, but could think of nothing. Selan was crumpled on the ground, lost in tears. Maxim followed Iris halfway. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

Turning a grief-stricken face towards him she answered, "to pray for Dekar…alone. That's the only thing that I can do now."

Maxim let her go. He then turned his attention back towards his wife, who was now slumped on the ground, and then to the shrine.

"Dekar…" lightly slipped from Maxim's lips as he bowed his head.

He then turned to see tears fall from his wife's eyes. Guy was still propped against a tree, but soon turned his attention from the shrine to Maxim. Maxim looked up into the sky. It was dark red, telling the world that life had been taken that day. Evening was beginning to wane just as Maxim noticed his energy was, too. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. He sighed as he took another look towards the ruins of the shrine, a view partially blocked by the dust of its collapse and the darkening of the night. "What do we do next?" he mumbled to no one in particular, before turning his attention back to his wife.

He walked over to just sit with her and hold her. She laid her head upon his shoulder, nuzzling into his embrace and began to shudder in her heartache for the Bound Knight. Loud crashes were heard every so often as the shrine continued to collapse, each one startling the lady warrior.

As Maxim took her face into his hands he saw the distress that shadowed her. More tears came as he held her close once again, wishing he could end the pain she went through. He searched for words to say, but knew none would be as successful as lending his heart and his silent comfort. She fell asleep in his comforting arms for a brief while. Upon waking it was past the dinner hour, but no one had an appetite to eat at the moment.

The night was spent in uncertain sorrow. The vagueness, undoubtedly, made it worse. Logically, they told themselves that Dekar could not have made it out alive, but hope still gleamed within their hearts. Dekar had surprised them many times before.

They decided to take watches throughout the night, with Selan volunteering first. She said that there was no way that she was falling asleep for a while, so the two men conceded. Guy told her to wake him up when she grew tired or at least in a few hours, so that he could take over the watch.

Sometime during the middle of the night Guy woke up on his own, however. As he gained his bearings, he saw Selan still sitting in the same position that she had most of the night, near the fire and facing the shrine. He knew she had let him sleep longer than he had asked her to, which he expected. He turned to see Maxim asleep a few yards to the east. Shaking the sleep from his eyes, he got up and approached Selan, gently touching her on the shoulder.

"You need to get some sleep, Selan," he told her as the fire danced off of his features.

"I'm okay, Guy. You can go ahead back to sleep. Really, I'll be fine and you could use some more sleep yourself," the lady responded.

"I'm getting used to having short, hard sleeps. Either way that you go, I'll be awake for a little while now," Guy told her.

"Then I guess we'll keep each other's sleepless company," she smiled, but only quickly. Her appearance was disheveled and sorrow shadowed her face. Although Guy was never attracted to Selan in the way Maxim was, he regarded her as one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She did not feel beautiful at the moment, though. She felt quite rotten and that was not due to her physical appearance.

Guy noticed this and asked her what was wrong. "Nothing," came the standard response, and Guy did not want to push her too much. But after a few moments the question was still at the corners of Selan's mind. "You know what I've been thinking about all night? What my thoughts have returned to over and over again?" Guy turned to see how she would answer her own question.

"Part of me…a large part…is glad that it was not Maxim. All I can think about is what if it was him that died." Guy did not know what to say and so he said nothing. "That's horrible, isn't it? It's a selfish thing to be thinking. Dekar gave his life for ours and this is how I'm repaying his sacrifice?"

"No…" Guy stumblingly tried to interject.

"I can't imagine losing Maxim. I can't imagine Jeros being fatherless. Oh, Jeros," she sighed. "Part of me wants to just go home to him and live a normal, happy, safe life. To hold him once again. But I know that's impossible with these Sinistrals. I just want to be Maxim's wife and Jeros' mother," Selan said as tears trickled down her face. "Dekar's memory deserves better than that."

Finally finding some words to say Guy began, "Selan, you are being too hard on yourself. You are Maxim's wife and you are Jeros' mother. But these thoughts don't make you a terrible person. It's natural to not want those closest to you to die. It doesn't lessen Dekar's sacrifice any. I know…and he knew…how much love you have for him. He would not be disappointed with your thoughts, if he knew them." Time allowed his words to sink in.

"Sometimes I just feel like there is no control in this life," Selan added.

"So do I. There are things in this life that we cannot control. And if we try to hold onto those things too tightly, we may do more harm than good," Guy responded. "I believe you have made the right choice by embarking on this journey and I believe that you know that deep down, as well, whatever consequences of that choice occur. I wish we knew all that the future holds, but all we know is it's going to be tough. And Maxim needs you as his wife for strength on this journey. I need you both. It is for times like this that we have been given this path together." Silence allowed the words to soak into them both. Selan's guilt was waning.

It was awhile before either of them spoke again, keeping their stares upon the pile of rubble. "I want to believe that he's still alive, Guy, but I fear that I'm simply holding onto foolish hope," Selan managed.

"Then we shall both be fools, Selan," Guy answered back with his own smile.

"I know he was tough, but a side of me sees no way that anyone could have survived that," Selan countered.

"It would be just like Dekar to be so dumb as to do something that can't be done," Guy joked again.

Again Selan let out a tiny laugh, "he was just the sort. I just keep expecting to see his face come strolling up to us like nothing happened. You know, with that smirk on his face."

"You bet I know the cocky smirk on his face. I've seen it everyday that I've known him," Guy responded. After a short, thoughtful pause he added, "This is one time that I wouldn't mind seeing it, though. And this time, he'd deserve to wear it."

"I don't know, Guy, there were a few times were he seemed to get the best of you," Selan prodded.

"I would defy you to name one such occasion…but then again, you're probably right…when we were using swords, that is. He can't touch my axemanship," Guy surprisingly replied, although he would have never admitted it to Dekar.

More silence followed before Guy continued, "He was a great warrior and a great friend, wasn't he?"

"He was a great man," Selan agreed.

"And no one could tell you that better than he himself could," Maxim added as he joined the two near the fire, throwing another log onto it, all three laughing. "It's gotten cold tonight, hasn't it?" he asked. Guy shook his head in agreement, while Selan stared into the fire.

_---------------------------------_

The next dawn found them returning to the sight of the shrine. It was now in complete ruins, causing the group to cautiously make their way towards the rubble. Disappointment and frustration was all that followed. Hours went by without any success and hardly any progress. It was becoming evident that there would be nothing that they could do for Dekar here. Maxim continued to search the ruins as best as he could, while Guy and Selan took a break to drink some water.

They urged Maxim to drink or eat something as well, but he kept refusing, focused on the rubble before him. Eventually as midday arrived, Guy and Selan decided that he needed a break and tried to force him into one.

"I'm not quitting until we find him," Maxim bit back as he frantically threw smaller debris from the pile. He seemed more on edge today than he was yesterday.

"We've tried all that we could, Maxim," Guy reasoned. "We've lifted all the debris that we could, we've searched the rubble, and we simply can't get to every part. There's just too much wreckage. I'm sorry, but…"

At the end of his frustration Maxim yelled back, "If Dekar did not make it out of this alive…he at least deserves a proper burial. Not this mess."

"There's nothing that we can do," Selan told her husband. "If you want to honor Dekar, then it might be time to move on. Dekar would not want us to stop. The last thing he would want is for us to just wait here and let the Sinistrals accomplish what they want."

Maxim fell to his knees as he screamed in frustrated desperation at Dekar's loss. He felt as though he had failed his friends as their leader. Again, he began to doubt himself as their leader. This grief and self-doubt continued to rack his already exhausted body. But he knew Selan was right and so, although he did not feel like doing so, he stopped clearing the rubble away. They would move on without Dekar.

_---------------------------------_

Author's notes:

Classes are over, so I've finally returned to Lufia. Perhaps the next chapter won't be so long in coming...I don't start classes again until January 20th or something like that...although I will be working more and traveling some. Let me know what you all think about this one...if anything at all.

Redid last section of chapter 3 by rearranging some stuff from the beginning of chapter 4 in hopes of providing a better flow, because as one reviewer commented chapter 4 moved too fast because I was trying to cover too much and still get it done with.

So chapter 3's outline is now, basically, their departure from the ship, rescuing the girls who were intranced by the flute, and then discussion over what Idura tells them about the Sinistrals (which added the first part--rearranged a bit--of chapter 4). Only a few new lines were added.

Chapter 4, then, is shortened to include their talk with the priest and then their meeting with Idura in the temple, up to where Iris awakens. A few new lines were added. I briefly expanded the section on the attacks by the trolls...that moved way too quick, I thought. Now it's just a little quick and possibly unneeded. Hopefully, these two chapters have slowed down a bit.

Chapter 5, then, is obviously an expansion on a small part length wise of the game. It is an exploration into the group's feelings concerning Dekar's death. I tried to think, what would really be going on. They wouldn't just straight up and walk out and continue on their journey. So, I hope I captured some of that.


	6. Lexis Shaia

6

Lexis Shaia

The group left Karlloon and headed east towards the port town of Treadool. The town was a buzz with talk concerning the Sinistrals, for rumors arose even further east of strange activity, and the beginnings of war. A mysterious lady, which Maxim assumed was probably Iris, was seen traveling south through town with a worried look upon her face. But she talked to no one.

Yet, children still played in the streets and business went about almost as usual. The group came upon a restaurant and decided to see what they could get for lunch. Their spirits were still sunken from Dekar's departure. A friendly-looking face, with the name of Ruu attached to it, greeted them from behind the counter though and cheered them up. She was the type of girl that just brings joy to an encounter, and the three warriors were happy for that.

From her they learned about one Dr. Lexis Shaia. He was a scientist and an inventor, although most people considered him to just be a kook whose inventions usually ended up exploding. They became more interested in the man when they found out that he was selling a ship. His inventions became expensive, so he was almost always in need of money. A ship would be a great asset on their journey, Guy was sure, but they would at least need passage further east by sea. The Myconido Mountains to the east blocked passage by foot on account of their size. Ruu said that she could take them to see the ship and its seller for she knew Lexis well. Selan became skeptical of the guy, though, when Ruu said that he got the ship in the first place by trading one of his inventions to a rich person, but then the invention blew up. Ruu tried to reassure Selan that he was an honest man, but Selan wasn't quite so convinced.

"All right, but don't let him sweet talk you guys," Selan advised her friends.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked.

"Men can get roped into anything either by a pretty face or a slick tongue, which it sounds like Lexis has. I just don't want you two guys to do anything foolish," Selan countered.

"I'm not going to speak for Maxim, but I doubt Lexis' face is going to be pretty enough. Besides, I'm a master at the art of negotiation," Guy replied to which Selan simply rolled her eyes.

So, they set off for Dr. Shaia's laboratory, where he was most likely at work on his latest invention. Lexis was very protective of his work. His lab was carved deep into the Myconido Mountains and only a select few knew how to get there. Maxim, Selan, and Guy were led by Ruu through various twisting passages that were lined with hidden tricks, fake tunnels, and concealed doors. Even Maxim would have had a hard time finding his way back out had he needed to. They were allowed past checkpoints at various stages, only because Ruu was guiding them. She told them that he had gotten the idea of the design from some elves that he had conversed with, but she doubted that was true, since elves keep mainly to themselves anymore.

Eventually, they made it to the main part of Lexis Shaia's lab. It was a very spacious room, built out of different shaded woods, lined with copper all about. Desks were full of papers and many of the room's walls were lined with bookshelves, housing numerous pages of writing. As they entered another room their footsteps fell hard upon the floor.

A middle aged man in a white lab coat, looking intently over some papers, turned to see his visitors, taking off his pair of oddly shaped spectacles. He was about Selan's height, perhaps a few centimeters shorter, and looked quite fit. He wore a brown, long sleeve outer shirt that was white at its bottom and hung down below his knees. His pants were a matching brown, tucked into darker brown boots. His hair was a mess, a light coal black color that was beginning to gray. It was shaggy but above his ears and accompanied by a thin mustache of the same color.

"Ruu, so good to see you again," the man said with a smile acting as though he had not even noticed her companions before looking back down at his papers. "What brings you here?" he added, after another long look at some sort of calculations he had apparently scribbled on the paper in his hands.

"It is good to see you again, too, Lexis. I'm here on account of these three visitors," she said pointing to their guests.

"Oh, hello there," he exclaimed, apparently having not noticed them before.

"Dr. Shaia, this is Sir Maxim of Elcid, Sir Guy of Tanbel, and Lady Selan of Parcelyte. And this is Dr. Lexis Shaia," Ruu introduced them to each other. Dr. Shaia was quickly looking back at his work once again. "He is not always this rude," she quietly tried to cover for Lexis' actions. "He gets like this when he's about to finish one of his inventions," she whispered to them.

Clearing her throat to get his attention once again and succeeding (after some time) to at least get Dr. Shaia to speak, the scientist finally responded, "Oh, yes. What was it that you three wanted?"

"I told them that you are looking to sell your ship and they are interested in taking a look at it," she replied.

Stopping his reading immediately and looking up at the three guests Dr. Shaia replied, "Oh, is that so?…wonderful, wonderful. I am a very busy man, as you can see, but we must talk. Would you mind a little tour of the place, perhaps? See if anything else catches your eyes?" the scientist asked, suddenly very interested in his visitors. They were shown various rooms full of books, papers, a few other scientists, and strange instruments everywhere. Judging by the mess of things, it was a wonder that Lexis ever invented anything successfully at all.

"The ship is a beauty…very well made. You'll be very pleased with it, I know," Lexis interjected in the midst of pointing out one of his failed inventions that they were trying to fix. At least he was honest with his mistakes.

"Excuse me for asking, but why are you selling your ship?" Selan asked skeptically.

"A perfect time to ask that question, m' lady! It is a great ship, indeed, I assure you of that, but it's not strong enough to hold this," Lexis answered as he walked over to a large metal device. "This is an engine. You mix air and oil in a cylinder to create combustion. The engine can do this at a very high speed," the scientist started before rattling off some complicated and very scientific information. "Oh, there I go again, you aren't scientists. If this thing runs properly, a ship can move without wind, you see."

"Are you serious?" Selan asked in disbelief.

"That does sound pretty far fetched to me," Guy added.

"I guess that proof is on order, then," Lexis confidently said. Moment of a century, here, folks! You'll never forget what you will witness today," he said as he started making a few adjustments to the machine. "All right, it's ready." Then he proceeded to start the engine, causing the propeller attached to it to slowly turn. The machine gave off a deafening sound.

The three were astonished at what they were seeing. Ruu was astonished that a Shaia invention was actually working. "Wow, that's amazing," Selan said, looking a bit closer at the marvel.

Laughing, Lexis then said, "Yes, isn't it great! This system will be attached to a ship and the propeller will be able to make the ship go without any wind. It can also turn at different speeds. And it is very slow right now, but I can make it rotate much faster!" He then proceeded to do a few things, which caused the rotation to accelerate and the noise to increase. "So, what do you think?" he yelled, or at least that's what the spectators thought he said.

Then the engine began to sputter and appeared as though everyone's worst fears were about to be realized. "Take cover!" Lexis yelled, scrambling behind a wooden table, causing the others to scramble for cover as well, just before the engine did explode. Pieces went flying across the room.

"Um…yes…then…" Lexis said as he poked his head above the table he had ducked behind, "everyone's all right, then?" Before any responses he confidently continued as if nothing had happened, "A few calculations that'll be easy enough to perfect. The engine will be working in no time."

"He's right, I'll never forget this," Selan mumbled to her husband.

"I don't think that we can trust this guy, Maxim. Let's go find another ship, perhaps we can speak to Jyad about one," Guy said.

"You might be right, " Maxim offered back.

Anxiously Lexis hurried over to the collected group and said, "Wait a minute, you know Jyad the master shipbuilder? He's building ships again?" Nothing else in the world seemed to matter to Lexis Shaia other than the answer to that question. "Yes," came the answer to which Lexis responded with, "He said he wasn't going to be building any more ships until he found the Phantom tree."

"Yes," Maxim began, "he's already made a ship out of a few. He recently found them on the mountain range. We helped to harvest a tree ourselves. It's a magnificent wood, if extremely big."

"Yet the wood is so light on the sea, is it not?" Lexis asked, still keenly interested in the subject at hand.

"Yes it was extremely light," Guy answered.

"Just as we expected," he said before pausing, "Imagine that. He found it, he finally got it. Just wonderful!" Lexis exclaimed.

"Do you know Jyad?" Selan asked the scientist.

"Of course! We are good friends. He's simply the best shipbuilder there is. I've always thought that. He is the only one who could make a ship for my engine, that's for sure. And this phantom wood should be strong enough to hold its power, yet light enough to not be dragged down by the engine system's weight. But we come back, now, to you three being in need of a ship. May I ask why you want my ship? You don't look the part of sailors."

"First, we're not sure whether we want it or not, Dr. Shaia," Guy quickly responded, but before he could begin with his second point, Maxim jumped in. "There are dark enemies that we must defeat and we need a ship to help us find them," he added matter-of-factly, catching Lexis off guard.

First taken aback, a light then appeared to go on in Dr. Shaia's mind. "Oh, you are the warriors that are going after the Sinistrals. The one that destroyed Gordovan and his kind. Excellent! Sir Maxim, Sir Guy, and Lady Selan, of course," Lexis said, apparently just now acknowledging Ruu's earlier introductions.

"Myths and rumors pave our way, it appears, huh, Maxim," Guy quipped under his breath. Dr. Shaia wouldn't have noticed what was said anyway.

"I knew there was something different about you three. Wait a minute, the rumors speak of four. Where is he?" Lexis puzzled. At this all of their hearts sunk and Ruu noticed Lexis' mistake at once. The pain struck at Maxim perhaps harder than the other two. "Oh, I'm so sorry," the lady managed as she put her hand to her mouth.

Selan spoke up and answered, "We have lost one, Sir Dekar of Bound Kingdom, not but three days ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lexis and he meant it, feeling a little guilty for his previous question.

"No reason to feel bad for asking the question, though," Selan said, reading Lexis' discomfort and offering back a genuine smile to ease his anxiety. A moment of silence followed as no one could grasp the right words to say.

"Well, I wish I would have had the pleasure of meeting Sir Dekar. I have the utmost respect for what he and you three, as well, have done for us. I am truly honored to meet you. I must say, I've never seen so much power as when you fought that Sinistral."

"Thanks," Guy beamed.

"What do you mean? You saw the battle?" Maxim wondered.

"Oh, no," Dr. Shaia replied. "My kymograph measured it."

"What is a kymograph?" Selan asked.

"You see, we all radiate energy. You, me, your mom, everyone. It doesn't matter. When our emotions change, say to pain or anger, our energy flows differently. The kymograph can catch the energy waves sent off if they are strong enough and the machine is close enough. I was in Aleyn visiting Jyad at the time of your battle. Twice the kymograph recorded enormous, inhuman movements. I checked the dates afterwards and they matched the destruction of Gordovan and your defeat of Gades." Lexis explained.

"So, can this kymograph measure human energy, too," Guy asked.

"Of course, Sir Guy," Lexis answered. "I'll just have to make a few adjustments, but you might have some really strong energy patterns. Would you three like to give it a try?"

"Definitely," Guy answered almost before Lexis ended asking the question. While not as eager as Guy was, Maxim and Selan agreed. Ruu excused herself to check in on another friend who was helping Dr. Shaia, saying she would come back to escort them out of the lab when they were ready. Lexis led the group into another small room with the strange device in it. It was much smaller than Maxim had thought it would be, while the attachments to read individual energy did not seem too intrusive.

"You're up first, Guy," the scientist said after tinkering with the machine briefly. "Okay, all you have to do is concentrate. It only takes a second." After perhaps thirty seconds Lexis responded "Oh, my goodness! What a number!"

"That much?" Guy asked, obviously arrogant from Lexis' remarks. Maxim thought he could see Guy's head grow larger before his very eyes.

"Average is one kymo, but yours is reading at five. That's the highest reading I have ever taken on a human," Dr. Shaia said, in awe at Guy's registering strength.

"Well, my power is extraordinary you see," Guy said, very smugly. "Sorry to set the bar so high for you guys."

Next up was Selan and when the kymograph measured her energy Dr. Shaia was startled even more. "That is simply amazing," he exclaimed, growing more and more giddy.

"How was I?" Selan eagerly asked in response to Lexis' glowing endorsement.

"Yours reaches eight kymos on the scale. Simply amazing."

At this news Guy was obviously displeased. Selan looked over at Guy, and held her hands out to her side. "If you're extraordinary, then what does that make me?" she asked her friend with a growing smile on her face.

"The machine must be broken. I don't trust it," Guy bantered back. "Let's see what it gives Maxim, because I know that his can't be stronger than mine. I think the machine is just partial to women." Selan rolled her eyes in response.

Lexis then hooked Maxim up to the machine and told him to concentrate. After a few seconds Lexis seemed almost frightened. "The…the needle is off the scale! Maxim's power seems immeasurable." The scientist was completely ecstatic.

"That's great, Maxim!" Selan said, hugging her husband, who was trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing, when he really felt like bragging, especially to Guy. He figured his silence would probably drive Guy even more mad.

Shaking his head, Guy only said, "That machine must be broken."

"How does our readings match up with what you measured from Gades?" Maxim asked.

"It's a completely different scale when measuring humans, other beings and events, so it's not a straightforward conversion. Gades' reading was still, if only slightly, more powerful. I don't see how you defeated him, to tell you the truth," Lexis offered. "And now you are on another power's trail."

"Yeah," Guy began, "I guess you could say that we are just a bunch of crazies trying to pick a fight with Sinistrals who are bent on destroying the world."

"Hey," Selan frowned, "speak for yourself, Guy. You can leave off that 'bunch' stuff. You're making it sound as though I'm crazy, too."

Turning to her Guy responded that, "So you're saying the Maxim and I are the only crazy ones chasing these Sinistrals down, not even knowing where we should go next? You're the sane one?"

"Of course not," Selan smiled. "Maxim isn't crazy, either!"

"So, where does your search lead to next, if I may ask," Lexis approached as something deeper seemed to be on his mind.

"Truth is we don't really know where we are going," Guy offered, "but the trail keeps leading east. So we hoped that someone in this town could help us with the next step." Unperceived, Maxim was stung by those words. They had no idea where they were going, almost wandering around and hoping that they would find their way. Wasn't he the leader? Was a leader not supposed to guide his followers? And if he did, would Maxim lead the others to death, like he was telling himself he did with Dekar?

"There's a hundred rumors floating around all over town and each one will lead you in a different direction. I can't make sense of any of them, myself," Lexis answered. "But, if you are going to travel further east, you are going to need a ship. The Myconido Mountains to the east block passage by foot. The slopes are impassible, even for this time of year. Going south through the Pass into Dankirk's waters is the only way to reach towns further east."

"Which brings us back to needing a ship," Selan said.

"Which brings another idea into my head," Lexis added. He was always a straight talker and he did not disappoint here, either. "Could I join your group in chasing down this Sinistral?"

"You?" Guy wondered aloud, not being able to hold in his surprise before trying to cover it up. "But why?" he asked more diplomatically.

"Ever since I first heard of what you all have done, my interest has been caught. Seeing the energy patterns on the kymograph and how brave you have all been just grabs my interest more deeply."

"But it's a very dangerous journey, Dr. Shaia. We cannot promise your safety," Maxim told the scientist, a bit skeptical of Lexis' ability himself.

"I know that I don't seem to be that much. Scientists are all the same, right? They are only concerned with experiments and inventions, but not fighting and protecting? Well, not this one, at least. I can handle a lot more than it looks like this body could. I've practiced swordsmanship since I could walk (although my skills do not seem to be your equals) and I've studied a little into what my teacher calls 'true magic.'" Here Selan made a mental note to ask Lexis about this further. "I think that I could be a lot of help to you three, and please call me Lexis. On top of all of that, I can install my engine into your ship, if we find one that will hold it properly."

Guy whispered to Maxim that magic and Lexis' personality was an interesting combination. Wary of Lexis' latest proposal, though, Guy said aloud, "That engine that just blew up? You have got to be joking. If we made it out of port, the ship would blow up in the middle of the sea."

"You needn't worry about that. I just have a few minor calculations to change to make it perfect. Improve it a little and it'll be as safe as any regular ship would," Lexis countered.

"You are sure you can do this?" Selan then asked as she felt she could trust Lexis more now. Perhaps it had something to do with their ability (or her supposed ability) in magic; perhaps it had to do with the honest passion that she read in Lexis' voice and body language.

"Yes I'm sure. They don't call me a genius for no reason, you know," he said smiling. "It will definitely be safe. I would not endanger all of your lives if the invention didn't work. Inventions should be made to help not harm."

"But something like this engine could be very dangerous in the hands of evil men," Guy remarked, more out of competition then believing evil beings would be able to take the engine on his watch.

"That is true with most inventions. I have heard rumors that the kingdom of Gratze has also been able to produce an engine. What I fear is that they have always been an aggressive nation. It seems that when something has the capacity to produce great good, it also has a capacity to create just as great evil. A dog cannot be that good or bad, but a human is ever more so. The greater the genius of the mind, the greater evils that can be thought up. And then there are superhuman beings like these Sinistrals. That is why I want to use my gifts in fighting them," said Lexis.

"But you said that the boat you are selling won't properly fit this engine, didn't you?" Maxim asked after thinking over the scientist's words and perceiving his passion behind them too.

"Yes, yes I did." Lexis responded. "We will need a ship built especially for the engine to work. Of course, Jyad would be the person who would come through with the best quality in the shortest time frame. I'm sure he would build you three another one. But he's probably a week or two away, depending on which side of the Sea he's on. Then it would take months to build the ship and…"

At that moment two figures stepped into the room. It was Ruu leading Jyad into the room. "Look who I found, Lexis!" Lexis looked up to see his longtime friend in the doorway, smiled and moved over to greet him with a hug.

"Good to see you again, Jyad. It's been what…a year and a half?" Lexis said.

"Good to see you again, too, Lexis. And you three as well. Ruu told me of Dekar's loss and I want to say how sorry I am. He was a good man," Jyad greeted the three warriors.

"Thank you," Maxim responded. "I hope that the shipping business is getting back to normal."

"Yes, it is. Thank you all for all the help you gave us. It will still take some time, but we are on the right track," Jyad answered.

"Well, we were just talking about you, Jyad. It seems you have been brought here at just the right time," Lexis began.

"There you go again, Lexis, talking as if some god brought me here at this exact time to help you out. If I can be of any service it is mere coincidence," Jyad smiled back. Then he added, "at probably great cost to myself, as well. Anyway, I thought science would have turned you from those beliefs by now."

"And I thought sailing out under the great expanse of the sky, with all the parts you get to see of the world would have turned you towards them by now," Lexis answered back in kind. "Science has only strengthened mine, Jyad."

"It is good to see you again, old friend," said the ship maker. "So, what has God brought me here for, anyway?"

"I have completed the engine," Lexis said, gaining a few knowing stares from the other four people in the room. "Well, it's just a few tweaks away. Anyway, you know the journey these three are on, against these Sinistral beings. The trail leads east, so we need a ship that can hold the engine I've built and you are the only one I would trust to do so. I have this ship that I'm not using, so you could use that for any business needs until we get this one back to you on top of the cost you deem, if that would be all right."

"You have been working on that engine for ever, it seems. Can I see it in action?"

"Well, no," Lexis sheepishly responded and then hesitated.

"It kind of blew up," Selan finished the story.

"Oh, I see," Jyad remarked, knowing Lexis' inventions had a fondness for doing so. "Well, it would take a long time to build another ship out of Phantom wood for the engine. But, you are in luck. The ship these three accompanied me on, the _Margos II_, was designed with your engine in its future plans."

"What do you mean?" Lexis inquired.

"It will take a few modifications, perhaps a week's worth of work or so, but I built it so that installing your engine (once I got the proper specifications) would not be as difficult an addition," Jyad continued.

"What made you think that I would have given you the engine?" Jyad asked.

"I would have found a way, Lexis, you know that," Jyad countered.

"True, true," the scientist agreed. "So, you'll do it?"

"Anything to help out these three…you're lucky they are here with you. Like I said, it may take a week or more, so just be patient with me. We brought some extra wood on the ship, hoping that the engine would be completed when we got here to visit you, Lexis. You've got to see this ship at sea, it is breathtaking. Lighter than we expected, yet perfectly so. And still strong enough for your engine, perhaps even if it blows up again." Jyad said. It was easy to tell these two men had long been true, deep friends with mutual respect for each other. "How did you talk them into letting you join them, though, Lexis?" Lexis looked over at the three warriors expectantly.

"It seems he has enlisted your help in doing so, for we need a ship and this engine, if it works, will be of great help. He comes along with that, it seems," Maxim responded. "But it will be a pleasure to have him along. If you cannot get the engine fixed, though, we may just buy your ship from you to continue on our journey."

"That will not need to happen, friends," Lexis guaranteed. "Its settled then!" Lexis exclaimed as all parties agreed to the arrangement. Lexis had his engine to fix, Jyad had the ship. While Maxim, Selan, and Guy had plenty of time with which to wait. Perhaps it would give the three battle-weary knights some much needed rest from all the worries they had been carrying upon themselves.

Author's Notes

Finally, classes are over. Obviously that is good for much better reasons than just writing fanfiction of Lufia, but it was still fun to return to this. I hope the time in between updates didn't lose any reader. Thanks for sticking with me guys and girls. For those who have, I look forward to any help/encouragement you can give in a review, should you choose to bless me with one. (If not, just enjoy the story! and thanks for taking the time to read it.)

shading source...I might have said this somewhere before, but I wasn't a huge fan of Dekar in the game. Still, I had to make this loss believably sad, and I hope to carry that through the other chapters.

peacemaker...thanks for the wonderful encouragement. I hope classes went well this past semester, if you had any. I'm not as sure about my ability to balance description and dialogue as you seem to be, though. And I don't even want to thank about the ending's sadness. I don't think I've had enough true loss in my life to really do something like that justice (nor do I wish it upon myself or anyone else, of course).

conrack...I'm glad you like it. It reminds me of an LOTR type epic, too. I'm hoping I'm not putting too much of that influence into it, but I love Tolkien and books like the Chronicles of Narnia, Lewis' Space Trilogy and that type.

Elizabeth Whitaker...thanks for the encouragement (by your review of book 1). I've thought about what you said, seeing about getting it published, but I haven't done anything about it. I'm an eternal pessimist (or perhaps perfectionist?) when it comes to my own work. It would definitely need some revision and probably outside help (especially on the descriptive side). I know some themes I would work differently from the beginning (as I've gotten further into the story and more intimate with its details) should that "dream" of getting it published come true.

Alacron...please do judge, you could only help me as a writer. I know some places are forced. It's hard working within a script and story, while still branching out with your own ideas or maybe wishing how the game was done slightly differently. And I'm glad I could validate that hobby of yours. I do have a question, though. Are you a family man/woman...or am I really the oldest one out here writing on old video games?

Now to those concerned with changes about the video game. Obviously Ruu is a new character, but she's just built on the info taken from the townspeople. The big change here was largely made because of time issues. No matter how good Jyad is at shipbuilding, the time it would realistically take to build a ship I see as being too slow for the events. I don't see our heroes waiting around for weeks upon months for the first ship to be built (so it was nearly completed and I had to have Jyad already discovering the Phantom tree in order for that to happen) and for the second with the engine. To travel back to Jyad's place, have him build from scratch and then travel back to Treadool would be way too long. The Sinistrals would probably have taken over the world by then.


	7. The Final Battle

AUTHOR'S NOTES :: To anyone who will still actually find this update

It probably came as NO surprise that I had not updated on this story for so long; you saw it coming. Perhaps, then, it will come as a surprise that I have now updated it, if for the last time. Wrote this awhile back (at time of last update) never polished it off or anything, but I started playing Ruins of Lore for the first time, I hate not finishing things, and decided to quickly look over what I had written and bring some closure to this attempt of mine.

Of course, with such a great, deep game there was so much room to do so much with, not to mention how many countless ways I've wanted to revamp what I've already written (like bringing magic in earlier in the book and bringing legends in more, etc.).

I hope y'all enjoyed it and thank you for reading and giving me the feedback you did. I enjoyed writing this and reading some of y'alls work, too. One reviewer gave me some advice to approach Taito (I think they own the rights) about submitting this as an idea for a real novel. I briefly pursued what it would take to actually pursue this, but found no way to contact them at all. So, I haven't done so (and doubt it would have amounted to anything anyway…but if anyone has ideas or connections...hook a brother up.)

Well, without further ado about nothing, here's the Battle of Doom Island:

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

He could barely breathe, nor could he move. He had no idea how long he had been in this wretched grasp, but he was exhausted. Struggling, he looked to his right, seeing his fellow warriors paralyzed and in pain as well. He worked to calm the confusion and terror that was rising within him. The previous events slowly started coming back to light. Then a dark voice, laughing, bellowed, "You will soon know what true terror is, Maxim." His eyes centered back upon the malevolent Sinistral. Daos' towering figure remained perched upon the decadent throne, whose pristine beauty countered the dark, horrid creature upon it.

A rumble then began to move throughout the room, starting slowly and then building into a great thunder. Water slowly crept upon the platform's floor, seeming to rise from the endless, dark chasm below. The trickle soon grew as water began to rush past the captives' feet and quickly reached up to their waists.

The three other warriors were then released from their invisible grasp; quickly stoking hope within Maxim's paralyzed body. He was confident that all they needed was one small opening. This flame was immediately extinguished, however, as the full onslaught of raging water was unleashed towards them. Water poured fiercely forth from the cavernous depths below, or perhaps some unknown source, taking Maxim's three friends from their feet. Artea and Guy were able to grab onto a stone table that was slowly breaking under the force, yet stable enough at the moment. Still, they could hardly breathe and barely hold on as the water rushed over their heads.

Selan escaped the brunt of this great wave and was able to stumble out of its path, yet she was immediately taken by a second, stronger wave. Soon this wave had her pinned against a large column near the edge of the platform, pounding her body against it, with no sign of relenting. Maxim struggled against his captivity at this sight, but to no avail.

Maxim then thought of the three previous Sinistrals, whom they had defeated. Their power seemed to be nothing compared to the one that held him prisoner, though. His enemy's strength was appallingly magnificent. Daos then rose from his throne, coming closer to Maxim. "I can see the terror in your soul, Maxim," the towering Sinistral almost whispered. "You now see the weakness of this silly human emotion of love, do you not?" the creature paused rhetorically, knowing no answer was forthcoming. "It clouds one's mind. It clouds the path to power. It is part of your human filthiness that we Sinistrals simply cannot accept. We will not be tainted by it. And, yet, this is what you consider one of your greatest strengths. But you see how easily it crumbles before me!"

Maxim struggled to come up with something he could do or say, but found nothing, no hope. The water continued to pound his friends. He could not hide the terror and fierce anger that burned in his eyes. Daos met his gaze, which caused Maxim to realize his thoughts and to check his fear. The Sinistral was amused at the human's resolve.

"Why do you still try to stop me?" Daos inquired as he came right next to Maxim's face. "Countless of your kind have accepted who we are and the way of life we have for them."

"You cannot offer anything but destruction and slavery," Maxim yelled back through his teeth.

"Slavery, you say?" Daos responded. "No, they have the freedom to choose life or death. Life comes along side us; death lay beneath our feet. Life is worshipping us as the gods we are. Rejection results in death, it cannot be any other way."

"You are no god, Daos," Maxim painstakingly managed. "What you call giving them life is a living death of slavery. You overpower, deceive, and abuse. That is not a god. They may have bound themselves to you, but it is not in worship, for you are worthy of none of it."

"No, you are deceived yourself, Maxim. There are powers in this world, some that you call 'good' and some you deem most 'evil,' but neither has strength close to mine. Mine is a power saved only for gods, so who is to say what is right and what is wrong? Humans, in their limited, selfish reasoning or the gods, in their omniscience and omnipotence? You are in the clutches of this sheer power yourself, something unimaginable to those who have not experienced it. This world and its inhabitants are at our mercy. What else is a god, but this?" said the Sinistral. With a wave of his hand the water stopped rushing against his friends, who slumped to the floor beneath them, out of strength.

"But a god cannot die, as your three friends have done at our human hands and at the edge of the Dual Blade!" Maxim retorted.

"You seem to be mistaken, Maxim," Daos chortled. "Arise, Sinistrals!" At that moment the three Sinistrals, Gades, Amon, and Erim rose from the places they had fallen. "You see, Maxim, you look to that wretched sword for strength and hope, but it is an abomination. Discarded eons ago by those it failed. Fallen from the hands of those slain. It will not save you. Now is the time of judgment, Maxim, and it occurs between Sinistrals and humans…it occurs between you and me. Will you seek my mercy?" Daos countered.

All about him confusion reigned and what was left of hope seemed to flee at Daos' words. The Dual Blade remained dull and impotent at his side. He knew, though, that he could not solely trust in his reason or his senses. So he bolstered within himself all that screamed for courage and against reason speaking words once spoken to him. "Dual Blade is the divine sword, Daos, and the judgment has already occurred. It has chosen us humans and with it we will put an end to your evil reign." And then he added, "even if another one must pry it from my dead hand to strike you down."

A slight crack could be seen in Daos' composure as he heard the human's words, but he covered it up with a smile. "That filthy sword means nothing! It chose you and it has failed. You have failed. You and your friends will suffer for it, unless you accept the Sinistral race's power. Serve me and this terror," Daos said, motioning towards his the three warriors lying upon the floor, "will all end."

"I will not," Maxim calmly responded.

"So be it," Daos offered, unleashing more water upon the three warriors. "You live for your friends, but they are dying and you have chosen to make that so. You will have nothing left to live for and soon that life will be gone, too." Maxim did not know what to think, but the waiting is what killed him. His heart broke as he turned once again to see Selan's limp body being pounded between stone and water and he wished that it could all end. But something pushed him onward in resistance to the foul being before him.

"Go ahead and call upon the Dual Blade, then. Save yourself, your friends, and the world," Daos mocked. "What, will it continue to let you down? Does it have the power to save, yet is choosing not to? Don't you see, Maxim, we are all that exist. Why must you cling to this putrid hope of salvation from a lifeless body of steel? There is no one out there and nothing to hope to. We Sinistrals are the ultimate reality. Listen; there are two forces in this world. Some believe in love and happiness, others in destruction and chaos. Love is but a weakening of true reality. The battle is set, and yet it is almost over. We have reclaimed what is true. The world will move on towards the new chaos and it will be glorious. It is just as Arek has foreseen," Daos said, his voice filled with wonder.

Maxim grew even colder at the mention of that name. "Who is Arek?" he found himself asking.

"Arek is the Absolute. He is the One who stands above all Sinistrals, above all creatures. He is the end of your hope, Maxim."

Maxim felt his strength leaving him. The terror that this whole journey and their hope for victory had been a lie rushed upon him again. All that made sense was the ugly snarl upon his enemy's face. It did not appear to lie, for they were beaten. The Dual Blade had failed. He had failed. This evil would sweep over the world in a rage of terror, ending the life they knew, the life they had wished for Jeros. A great emptiness swallowed his heart at this realization and tears almost filled his eyes. His thoughts turned back to his wife once more as he looked to her. And then their exchange upon entering this palace of death jumped back into his mind.

_"You're right, Maxim, that is what he's doing, he is testing us, we cannot show any fear," _Guy had said as he walked the mirrored bridge that Daos had beckoned them to cross.

_"Our power is strong and the hopes of my people beckon me on!" _Artea had agreed as he joined Guy on the other side of the two platforms.

_"Come on, Selan, we are the world's last and only chance," _Maxim urged his wife to cross the threshold with him as well and overcome this fear. His voice seemed full of duty, but devoid of passion and hope.

_"I know, Maxim. There will always be hope as long as Dual Blade keeps its light. We will destroy these Sinistrals and restore peace and freedom to the world. This we promise. Then we will be able to return and live a life with our son. I miss Jeros so much. Look, the Sword is beaming even stronger than before," _she answered him.

_"What do you mean, it doesn't seem any brighter to me. This place is so dark and full of evil, it seems it glows even less."_

_"It is much brighter; you just do not trust it, honey. Perhaps you are trusting too much in the power of 'Light' that I cast so that we could see as dimly as we do now in this dark place. Do not let the darkness steal what you know to be true. The Dual Blade is our hope and it will not fail," _she added looking deeply into Maxim's eyes. He remembered that look of hers, one of unflinching, confident belief. And then she crossed the bridge.

Had it been a sense of duty that had continually urged Maxim on in their journey? Did he ever truly believe they would succeed? He now doubted that he ever had. Yet something still stirred. _Do not let the darkness steal what you know to be true_. He knew this doubt was darkness. _Help my unbelief_, he screamed within himself.

And then a strange calm went throughout his body. The invisible grasp upon his throat was still painfully there, but his hope flowed freely now. The divine sword shone at his side and he reached for it. In an instant he had it unsheathed, mystifying Daos.

Just as quickly, Artea had gained his footing on the stone table and began calling upon the power of the wind. It rushed around him and Guy, sweeping away the speeding water that had beaten into them continuously. Artea's magic slowly increased, reaching Selan, freeing her from the pounding of the powerful stream. Her limp, breathless body fell into Guy's waiting hands. Artea was forced to continue in his magic, diverting the rushing force from reaching his friends. Guy reached into a pouch at the side of Selan's belt and pulled out a tiny bottle with a potion known as "miracle" in it. This elixir had the mysterious power to restore the strength of a warrior in only a short time. Still, it now seemed to take forever to work as its sweet, warming taste trickled down Selan's throat.

Meanwhile, Maxim had raised his sword and shouted to Daos, "With this Dual Blade I will put an end to your evil reign!" Maxim unleashed a flurry of attacks upon a stunned Daos who barely gathered himself enough to parry the strikes. Daos had never desired that it should come to swordplay, preferring not to use his weapon, but he was still extremely adept at handling them.

As their swords clashed, steel on steel, Daos bellowed angrily, "With my power that blade should be mine! It should never have chosen you and your decaying race!" Daos' deceit had obviously been destroyed, so he wildly continued, "I will have my revenge on that infernal sword and you, Maxim! I _will_ pry it from your lifeless hand and destroy it. No one's terror matches mine and no one dare challenge my claim on this world's throne and live. It truly is a pity that I must destroy you."

The two combatants continued to exchange blow for blow, but Maxim's confidence seemed to be overpowering Daos' rage. Daos unleashed an unfathomable volley of strikes upon the human warrior, but Maxim was able to defend himself against it, fighting back hard.

Selan slowly came to and looked up with full eyes, seeing Maxim fighting the Sinistral. "Forget about me; you must help him," she yelled to Guy and Artea. But just as she did so, she saw something that caused her heart to leap within her. The great Sinistral fell to his knees before her husband. Daos' sword fell from his hand and Maxim kicked it further away. The water ceased pressing against Artea's magic, dying down into nothing but a wet floor. The three warriors rushed towards Maxim's side.

"This is the end of your terror, Daos," Maxim called to his foe.

But before Maxim could strike again, Daos sent a shock of Lightning towards the warrior. Fortunately for Maxim, Selan quickly reacted, sending her own magic to intercept the attack. The explosion of this collision sent Maxim sprawling backwards into his friends' arms and Daos backwards towards the feet of his usurped throne. Daos then rose to his feet.

Thanks, in part, to the distance between the two forces now created, Daos slowly rose to his feet. "Never will my terror end! The Sinistrals will be the absolute rulers of this world. Gades, Amon, Erim, gather before me! Let your power resonate with mine!" A red-glowing ring of energy gathered about the four heroes, trapping them within its racing circle. A humming sound emanated from the whirling powers viciously tearing into one's ears, deafening out all other sounds.

Over the hum of this force Artea managed to say, "The Sinistrals are gathering their energy flow into one flow. These are the last of their energy waves. They are resonating together."

"A last ditch effort," Guy scoffed.

"Who knows what power they are still capable of, even in their weakened state? Those energy waves could rupture and take part or the whole world with them," Artea cautioned.

"I won't let it happen," Maxim exclaimed as he rushed upon the energy flow with the Dual Blade, reminiscent of something Dekar would do without thinking. Maxim did not break through it, though, as he was sent sprawling backwards to the other end of the circle of destruction surrounding them. Maxim refused to shake off the tremendous blow he had just received, although he was sure he would feel it later.

"I can't do this alone. Selan, Artea, Guy, merge your flows with mine!" Maxim screamed.

Selan, with worry and weariness in her voice responded, "Maxim, it's too dangerous. I don't know if we or the world can take it."

"What world? If we don't defeat these Sinistrals here and now? We must do it now!" Maxim pleaded. They gathered their energy into a ring of its own, centered on the Dual Blade and it was then sent hurtling into the Sinistrals' flow that surrounded it, but it harmlessly bounced off of it.

Laughing, Daos taunted them, "Your energy, at last, is too weak and pathetic to break this final barrier. Our dark powers are too vast for your feeble attempts. We will finally be rid of your resistance."

"Give it everything we've got, guys! With Dual Blade we can defeat the Sinistrals," Maxim urged. Selan was struggling more than the others in order to keep her energy flowing with the others. She appeared to be on the verge of exhaustion; her breath very labored.

"Selan can't take much more of this," Artea called out.

"I'm…I'm fine," Selan corrected him, snapping her eyes open once again with some reservoir of renewed strength. "Everyone concentrate. This is bigger than us right now; it is for all of our people. Dual Blade is with us!"

Maxim raised the mysterious sword and the warriors' wave began increasing in speed and strength. The room about them began to shake from the force of the powers in opposition. Daos began to panic as the Sinistral's wave became unstable.

Seeing this Maxim raised Dual Blade towards the heavens and yelled, "Now!" The four friends unleashed tremendous power towards the outer ring of the Sinistrals. The two forces collided, shaking the room as a blinding light and deafening sound pierced the darkness. And then all was quiet and became dark again.

---------------------------------

Slowly the room came back into view. It was still mostly dark, except for the light emanating from the Dual Blade, stuck in the ground at Maxim's side. Slowly its light began to glow stronger and stronger. What just had happened came flooding back in his thoughts. He took a deep breath as though it was the first one he had ever taken. No Sinistrals were anywhere in sight. He could hardly believe it, yet with the peace that overflowed within him, he knew that the Sinistrals had been defeated. "It's over," he breathlessly muttered.

Maxim bent down on one knee before the sword, gently lifted it from the stone it was embedded in, and sheathed it at his side. And then he turned to find his comrades. He saw Guy first and ran over towards him, jumping down to a lower step off the large and battered platform. "Guy, are you okay?" he asked helping the blonde-haired warrior to his aching feet.

"They'd have to do a lot more than that to get rid of me!" he cockily answered. He was obviously in tremendous pain, though, as he hobbled on his right leg, and clutched his right side. He was sure he had more than a couple of ribs broken, but he wouldn't admit it.

"Artea," Maxim yelled next, seeing his Elven friend further down the left side of the platform.

"I'm doing fine, guys. At least it's nothing a few months of vacation won't fix," Artea told them, laughing as he gingerly got up. Guy was slower in coming to their side, but greeted the elf with the strongest handshake and hug he could manage.

Maxim had almost instantly turned to looking for his wife, though. His eyes darted back and forth, until finally he spotted her across a bridge, lying in a heap and not moving. "Selan!" he screamed as ran to his wife, delicately cradling her in his arms when he arrived at her side. Guy and Artea were a few steps behind.

Selan slowly opened her eyes, appearing lost for a moment and then fixed her eyes upon her love. "We finally did it, Maxim…" was all she could manage.

Tears formed upon his face as Maxim's world, so full of hope once again was quickly being dashed before his very eyes, in his very grasp. "What's the matter, Selan?"

"Now…the world will finally be at peace," she continued, saying nothing of her own condition. Guy and Artea had finally caught up to them and stopped at the edge of the bridge, paralyzed by their own shock at Selan's condition. And then the room shook more violently than before. The bridge began to crumble and a large chunk of it fell to the abyss below. And then another piece crumbled and within seconds a large gap had formed between the two pairs, Guy and Artea on one side, and husband and wife on the other.

"I don't care how we are going to have to do it, but we are getting out of this wicked place. We have to get you home, Selan," Maxim said through his tears and anger. His frustration at yet another obstacle to overcome made him want to scream at the top of his lungs. He began to lift her up, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Maxim, but I don't think I'll be going back with you," she told her husband, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"What? There's nothing to be sorry for. You are going to be okay. Let's get you back on the ground and looked after. I won't let you be lost now. Not after all we have gone through," Maxim confidently offered.

"I felt the eruption from the blast rip right through me, Maxim. It's taking all my energy just to speak," she sputtered, collapsing deeper into Maxim's embrace.

"No, Selan! Selan!" Maxim screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks and falling onto his wife's clothes. "Selan…talk to me! I can't leave you. I won't."

"Your life still has something left to give, Maxim. I can sense it. You cannot stay here with me," she lovingly said.

"The fortress is breaking up, Artea, we need to warp out of here," Guy yelled to his friend.

"It's no good, Maxim and Selan are too far away, and I don't see how we can reach their side from here. I can't take them with us," Artea answered. Guy screamed as more of the platform broke away.

Maxim's attention was turned elsewhere, though. In a weak voice Selan responded, "I…wish I could stand on…our land…once again…and hold…our son." And then looking one last time into Maxim's searching, wondering eyes she added, "I love you, Maxim. Your embrace…it eases my passing."

Stricken by grief unknown to him at this point, Maxim simply wept with Selan in his arms.

"Maxim!" Artea yelled across the chasm, still not seeing any hope of crossing it.

Before allowing Artea to say anything further Maxim responded saying, "You cannot worry about us right now. You cannot reach us; you must save yourselves. The temple is breaking apart. The Sinistrals are defeated; you must tell the people. You must help them rebuild."

Artea began to argue, but Maxim cut him off. "I can't leave her here alone. Please understand," the leaders words flew, mingled with his tears. "Tell the world of her sacrifice."

"Let's go, Artea!" Guy calmly said, surprising his fellow warrior.

"You can't mean to…"

"You think I want to?! When Maxim talks like this, it is time to follow; he is our leader. Anyway, he's right; it's the only way any of us are going to make it out of here. It's the only choice we have," Guy answered.

Turning to Maxim with tears in his eyes Artea said, "Maxim…the world will know. This we promise. Goodbye, friend. You must try to escape, though, before it is too late." And with that Artea used his magic to warp both he and Guy out of the temple.

Back on the other side of the bridge, amidst the noise, Maxim continued to hold his wife, whose life was almost completely gone. "Selan," he whispered, "There will be a new era of peace. Without you I could not have continued on. I would have given up so many times."

"We needed each other," she managed back, but could not open her eyes to look upon him again.

"I wish we could have seen this peace together. I love you. I will always love you, my dear," Maxim said, not feeling the peace they had supposedly just won.

"I love you, too," she warmly offered back, as their lips kissed one more kiss. And then her body went limp in Maxim's hold. Who knows how long Maxim sat there, bent over his wife, sobbing in his grief, unconcerned of the building falling in around him.

---------------------------------

And then the shaking of the temple and of the island stopped. And that familiar dark voice echoed through the cavernous room. Maxim had no energy left to counter its menacing feel. "You think you've won, Maxim? You may have stopped me from destroying this desolate world, but I still have this island."

"What?" Maxim questioned, unable to even muster the strength to say it forcefully.

"This island is headed straight for Parcelyte. Oh, the terror this news brings you as you think of what awaits the last member of your wretched family is delicious revenge," said Daos.

"Come out, Sinistral," Maxim yelled back in defiance, unsheathing the Dual Blade, which caused a low but hideous wail in response. "We have defeated you time and time again. If it must be done again, so be it." But he was left to stagger from the news of his son's imminent death, as Daos no longer responded. Maxim felt as though he had nothing left within which to lose.

He did hear another voice, though, that of a woman. "Selan?" he wondered at first, but it was not as sweet and loving as his wife's was. "Iris…it's you! Where have you been in all of this?"

"Yes, it's me," she answered back. But Maxim felt a strange presence about her. "I feel your power, it is familiar?" And then he sensed it. "You are Erim! What is the meaning of this? If you are Erim, then why did you help us all of those times?"

"I have been known by both Iris and Erim, Maxim. This was a battle of judgment between our races. The Dual Blade has chosen you. It did not happen as Arek the Absolute and Daos told us. I should not be surprised at that. Arek thought that the Dual Blade wouldn't ring for a thousand years, but it has come to you. I revealed myself to you as Iris to see everything for myself. The sword has come to you in the end, and I see everything clearly now. We Sinistrals have been defeated. Your world will have peace. But, I don't know myself why I helped you all of those times," Erim explained.

"Your voice is that of Iris' now, though. Whatever you are, there is still good in you. I sense that and I need your again. Is what Daos just said true?" Maxim asked her eagerly. "Is Parcelyte in danger?"

"My time is…running out, Maxim. My energy is fading," Erim sidestepped the question.

"I have already lost Selan and I don't want to lose Jeros as well. I need your help," Maxim pleaded.

After an excruciatingly long pause Iris answered Maxim. "At the foot of this island there are three Mystic Stones that control its movements. Destroy them all quickly enough and the island's course will be altered into the sea below; Parcelyte will be saved. But to destroy them could mean your life…" Maxim sensed Iris' energy fading away.

_Your life still has something left to give, Maxim. I can sense it. You cannot stay here with me_, Selan had so recently told him and apparently prophesied. "It would have been so much easier if you were by my side, Selan," Maxim said aloud, still filled with grief. And so, what little energy Maxim had left, he gathered into his final quest.


End file.
